What once was
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: This story may hit Rated R. Its a Yaoi. A RikuSora story. Kairi's gotten in between Sora and Riku and won't let sora stay close friends with him. Riku gives up hope and leaves to try to live a happy life. Rewrite. Give or take same story, better grammar.
1. Thinking about you

I'm finally taking the time to fix up this story, not so much change it, and just fix the grammar and such. I have a few things I need to clear up, things I know others have been hounding me to do for a couple of years before I actually got it. A few things may be slightly altered…after all I need to fix it up so the sequel and the prequel work for when I get to it. The chapters are planned out; I just have to write them so yeah…they'll be up eventually. Hopefully before January of 2008. So I'm sorry for the wait and umm yeah…here's the rewrite.

**A quick note about Kairi: **Alright, I know it seems immature to have her being an evil over bearing - yeah. Well, here's the thing. She's that way so far, because most of this story is in Riku's pov who is A. Jealous of Kairi and B. Hates her and thinks she's wrong about everything, because he wants Sora for himself lol. I do hate Kairi don't get me wrong…Namine is nice, but Kairi…I'll stop there, but that's why she's so evil, because Riku sees her that way.

**Story note: **It's a Japanese styled table, so it's low, which is why what happens is possible. Not one of the floor tables, but still, smaller than a western type table.

Ch.1: Thinking about you

Riku smiled lying down on the beach the water splashing up on the shore causing him to get a bit damp, not that he minded. The water felt good cooling him off after he'd waited so long in the hot sun for Sora to come. A Sora that had never shown up.

'Oh well, it's not like I'm important to him anymore,' I thought to myself. 'He has to worry about people like Kairi. 'I rolled onto my stomach and sighed looking at the numerous trees and places we had all used to play at when we were younger. 'I could die right now and he probably wouldn't even come to my funeral.' I closed my eyes then sighing again.

"Oh well," I repeated aloud this time. At this point, I was more than a little annoyed and feeling more than a bit betrayed. I brushed the sand off my clothes and took a final look around the area, no Sora. Something felt like it had cracked inside of me, but I ignored it and headed towards my boat tied to the deck. 'I'm sick of waiting.' I said to myself and I was. We had agreed on a certain time and while I couldn't get angry at him for being an hour or so late, beyond that was pushing it. I was just about to get into my boat when I heard someone scream out my name.

"RIKU! WAIT!"

"Sora." The name went through my mind like a jagged piece of broken glass. I held the shudder back though as he ran over to me. 'If only he'd realize how much pain he was causing me.'

"Wait," he groaned falling onto his butt in the sand trying to catch his breath. I wouldn't deny that he looked very cute that way, but the pain and anger welling up inside me was too much and I couldn't get myself to be nice to him. Besides, I didn't exactly owe that to him with how late he was, if anything he owed me.

"So, you finally came," I answered more coldly than I had indented to. I wanted to at least attempt to be civil, but my nerves were pretty much shot from having to wait two hours that seemed to drag almost as long as two years with nothing to do at all, not that this seemed to bother Sora at all who was merely looking at me with one of his many Sora grins.

"Hey, I got here and that's all that matters right," he asked the grin still on his face.

"Forget it," I hissed without a second thought and began untying the rope. The faster I could get away from him the better.

"RIKU!" Sora got up and ran over to me as quickly as he could pulling my hands away from the rope. When he saw I wasn't going to let got he grabbed one of my shoulders. "Riku please…" I froze instantly at the tone of his voice, he sounded so pitiful. "I was…"

"With Kairi," I finished for him pulling my shoulder from under his grip. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his pity jobs after he was the one who'd caused it. Where was my pity?

"Riku…"

"No," I suddenly growled shaking my head in frustration. "Look Sora, if you want to hang out with Kairi more than me go ahead, but next time don't tell me you're going to meet me somewhere at a certain time and then show up two hours later!" The anger seemed to be flowing out of me like some sort of dam that had broken within, but in reality, I felt like crying. The only reason I wasn't crying at the moment in fact was so Sora wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing it. There was no way I was going togive him the satisfaction of knowing how much damage he'd done to me.

"But-" I put my hand up silencing him.

"Sora, you picked what time we were going to meet. You picked twelve thirty, it is now," I pulled my watch out of my pocket holding it in front of him, "two thirty eight. I am sick of waiting for you all the time," I growled. Sora lowered his head then looking completely crestfallen.

"I'm sorry Riku…" He looked more pitiful than before and I wanted to pull Sora into a tight embrace and hold him close, to make sure no one would ever hurt him again. I took a quick glance at him and couldn't believe the words I had said or the state I was putting him in. Perhaps I was being a bit to hard on him? Sora after all was Sora, he wasn't the most dependable person when it came to remembering things like time.

"SORA! I'M BACK WITH OUR SNACK!" Kairi's voice cut right through me and I couldn't hold back the cringe. That annoying girl, that horrible person who'd taken my best friend from me without a second thought. Any second thoughts I had on apologizing to Sora were fast forgotten.

"Forget it Sora, go on and play with your friend." It took every ounce of control to not call Kairi a bitch as I walked pass her. I kept repeating to myself that Sora really liked Kairi and at most, I had to act decent at least to the witch.

"Riku, come on we haven't talked in two days. At least stay with us!" I stopped hearing Sora's plea unable to get my legs to go. "Please stay Riku…" he wanted me to stay, to bad. By this point I didn't care anymore. I already knew the ending results of what would happen if I attempted to deal with them as I had before. They would talk and laugh while I would try to get a word in. If I did, Kairi would glare and Sora would give some kind of fake laugh. When Kairi would say a joke Sora would turn around to look at me and ask 'isn't that funny Riku?' and I'd be the one forcing a smile to make him happy. Then he'd turn back to Kairi and the process would repeat again, again, and again until I felt like screaming.

"Actually Sora, we haven't talked for about six days. Time just flies by when you're having fun, huh?" I knew what I was saying was harsh and when I saw Sora flinch out of the corner of my eye, I almost wished I hadn't said them, almost. 'This is the only way,' I told myself firmly. 'He doesn't need me anymore, it's best that he just hates me from now on.' As I went over my thoughts I guess Kairi decided it was her chance to shine and decided to open her big mouth.

"Riku, how can you say that to Sora," she screamed at me. "He's your best friend!" Upon hearing, those words I felt my self snapped and I stated laughing.

"Best friend," I asked laughing harder and Kairi took a step back obviously terrified of what I was doing. "Best friend," I asked again letting venom drip into my voice as I kept my laughter up. "Maybe he would actually care about me if I was. I'm not Sora's best friend." I turned away from said boy so I was not forced to see the look on his face. If I saw his expression I was sure I'd end up taking everything back. 'You'll thank me one day Sora; you don't need a friend like me. You never did.' I focused all my attention then at Kairi forcing a smile that held so much of the venom in me, she took another step back. "I'm not Sora's best friend Kairi, you are." Both of them looked like they'd been slapped and feeling smug at the sight I finally jumped into my boat.

"Ri, Riku! You dropped this!" My hand shot to my pocket trying to locate the item.

'Idiot,' I scolded myself. Closing my eyes, I took a settling breath, opened them and held out my hand to Sora. I knew I should have hidden it in the boat from the start.

"Riku…Why do you have a paopu fruit?" I cursed under my breath at the question.

'Of course he's not going to drop this easily.'

"I was hungry," I lied giving no hints that I actually was.

"But, Riku, what about the legend?" He was examining the piece of fruit now like it was some kind of foreign objected that he'd never seen.

"What about it," I asked snorting.

"Who…were you going to share it with," he asked nervously. My thoughts wondered slightly to how he'd gotten Kairi to remain so quiet before my mind went back on track.

"Why should you care," I questioned turning to face him. He obviously didn't expect this, because he jumped back when I finished my question.

"Well, we're friends, aren't we?" He was shaking again and I knew if I didn't do something quick Kairi would be back between us screaming.

'Stop trying to save something that was never supposed to be! You should hate me already,' I mentally hissed.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said changing my tone to one of slight arrogance. I wanted to hold him and stop his shaking, explain to him that I really didn't hate him, but in all reality loved him. I didn't though, I couldn't. 'You were meant to be with Kairi, Sora not me. That's why I have to leave, so I don't screw up something you both need and want.' I sighed seeing the frown going onto Sora's face. "Look…I already told you, I was hungry. I was going to eat it by myself." He started grinning.

"Wouldn't you fall in love with yourself then?"

"…No Sora," I said scowling at him. How Sora had ever managed to live this long with such a low IQ worried me.

"So you'll stay," he asked happily snapping me out of my fantasy of comforting him.

"No." I pulled the rope into the small boat and looked up at him. "Maybe I'll see you later, but I doubt it." The rope, the only thing that had been keeping me on that island now gone, I shoved off. I could come back and get a different piece of fruit later.

"RIKU! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE?" He screamed out to me. All I could really do was shrug at him.

"Like I said, maybe." I repeated turning my back to him. A few minutes went by before I decided to lie down in the boat until I was carried back to the main island. My thoughts were mainly of Sora of course, my taking him with me to the main island as the two of us ignored a screaming Kairi on destiny island. My boat knocked the dock and I climbed out tying my boat to it. I headed to my house somehow managing to avoid everyone the entire way. I walked in shutting the door behind my very slowly and quietly in case someone was home.

'I only need a few things, then I can go for good.' I grabbed my book bag out of the closet in the entrance hallway and looked through it to make sure everything was still in there. It was. I went over to the refrigerator, grabbed some food and shoved it into my bag. I checked it again then snapped the bag shut throwing it over my shoulder. I was about to walk out of my house for the final time when a thought went through my mind causing me to stop.

I put the bag down and ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. I walked over to my desk pulling out a necklace with a single bright blue sphere, the small wonderful bright blue color as Sora's eyes; memories began to fill my head.

**(Flash back)**

Stretched out on the beach, my gaze skyward, I couldn't help, but grin at the wonderful day lied out before me. I was going to meet Sora today, but it wouldn't be the same as the other days, because today was my birthday. Hearing a small 'oaf' I knew Sora was here, he always tripped over the same branch. I sat up to watch him run past the other kids screaming he was okay the entire time before finally making it up to the part of the island I was on. A grin found its ways onto his face and he closed the distance between the two of us and held his hand out, a single sphere hanging from a necklace gripped within it. The sun hit the glass and it started to sparkle looking just like Sora's eyes.

"Happy Birthday Riku!" I smiled at him removing the necklace from his hand slowly wanting to keep the sunlight gleaming on it to watch the sparkles.

"Same colors as your eyes," I said quietly. "Trying to make me go blind, huh?" I looked up from the memorizing object to the real deal and my heart leapt. Sora just looked too perfect to be real, until he moved anyway and completely ruined the moment. He dropped down beside me though so I couldn't too much.

"You're odd Riku," he laughed causing me to look back up into the sky so he wouldn't see my blush. "But, you gave me a necklace like that with your eye color, so I did the same!" I could tell from his tone that he was very happy with himself. I decided to play along then, not that I had any problem with this; I'd have put the necklace on anyway. Grabbing the two ends, I pulled it on tightly around my throat.

"Ahh! It's choking me! I knew you were trying to get rid of me!" Sora gave me an odd look, he no doubt thought I was insane now, but before I could prove him wrong, he pushed me down and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was just kidding," I scowled getting to my feet. I couldn't believe he'd taken offense to it. Still, my attention was more focused on finding my newly obtained gift that I'd just dropped rather than trying to pacify my best friend, which turned out to be a mistake.

"I know." I didn't bother to look at him as the words had left his mouth, because I had spotted the necklace as he said them. Happily bending over to grab the gift, relieved that I had found it, my joy became short lived. As my fingers wrapped around the necklace I felt Sora's body collide with my own, both of now going over the edge of the Paopu island.

Time seemed to slow at this point and I managed to get Sora over me, so he wouldn't hit the ground head on. I of course was not thinking of the consequences, at least not until after my back slammed down onto the ground and Sora onto my stomach. All the air rushed out of my body and I instantly began seeing black spots shoot through my vision.

"Thanks for catching me Riku!" He stood up stepping on my stomach and he suddenly screamed sounding very similar to a girl. Without realizing it, I had instinctively grabbed Sora's foot jerking him off my stomach as quickly as possible. The two of us lied there for some time trying to gather ourselves before getting up again. I looked down at him, as I had been the one to sit up first and started laughing.

"No problem moron." He looked up at me, those beautiful sky like orbs, clearer than any sapphire. I scolded myself for getting lost in their depths again, but I couldn't help it. I was sure it was, because of these eyes that Sora's parents had named him as such.

"No fair Riku," he pouted. Grinning I got to my feet grabbing his foot again, only this time I began dragging him towards the water.

"No Sora, this isn't fair." He screamed trying to jerk away, but I held fast refusing to let go. I finally release him when a wave started to head for shore, quickly running so I wouldn't share his fate.

"RIKU!" Laughing I turned around to get a look at him. Drenched head to toe, he stood there glaring daggers at me, while somehow still managing to pout and keep his arms crossed over his chest. "I'M GOING TO GET-GAH!" Another wave had collided with his back shoving him back down. He looked up at me and we both started laughing as I walked back over to help him up.

**End Flash Back**

'That was two years ago…Things have changed so much since then.' I thought my eyes scanning my room. How many times had Sora and I played in here? Do those times even mean anything to him anymore? 'I wish I didn't have to go, that I could fix things…' I noticed the nick in the wall that Sora had caused when he'd swung his sword around just some months ago. Were these memories even real? Could all those times we had together truly be real if Sora could forget them so easily or at the least pretend to forget? Can they even be considered real if I'm the only one who remembers them?

'As much as I hate to admit it though, I can't ruin things for Kairi and Sora. They're my friends and unlike me, belong here. Sooner or later they'll both forget me anyway and then everything will turn out like it's supposed to.' I turned away from the objects that constantly brought one memory after another to me and tied the necklace around my neck. Even if I couldn't have Sora, I could take this small part of him with me. It'd do. Grateful the thing still fit, I headed back down the stairs and grabbed my backpack. Without a second look to anything, I walked over to the front door and opened it. Standing in front of me, both of us frozen in shock, stood Sora, his hand half way towards the door getting ready to knock, but currently looking like he was going to run.

"Eh, Hey Riku," he said nervously. Ice broken I quickly opened the closet and chucked my book bag into it before he could see it. I tried to think of some kind of an excuse as to why I'd opened the door before he'd knocked. I couldn't think of a single one, so instead switched to a defensive position.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" He looked down shuffling his feet nervously and I couldn't help sighing. We'd just got done fighting, myself being particularly mean in what had been said. I began to feel guilty about some of those things, even though I'd meant them.

"Well…." He looked up from his feet to me, his eyes red. I instantly started mentally cursing myself. I couldn't believe I'd d driven him to tears, it just didn't seem possible. He had toyed with our friendship so much lately it seemed hard to believe the words I had said would actually make him cry. "I, I wanted to talk to you Riku." He sniffed slightly and before I knew it, I felt myself nodding and moving out of the way so he could come in. As he walked past me I mentally thanked myself for having dropped the sphere under my shirt where no one could see it. Sora was about to say something, but his stomach growled instead.

"I'll make us something to eat then," I snickered not even bothering to try to hide it. Sora looked away blushing. Laughing I walked into the kitchen, the sound of Sora's foot steps echoing behind me as they had so many other times before.

"I don't mind eating, but I really do want to talk to you Riku." I nodded trying to think of the quickest thing I could possibly make and get Sora out of my house so I could make a run for it myself. We were out of just about everything, nothing new given the way my mother was, and so I was left with a western styled pizza or instant ramen.

"Pizza or Ramen," I asked facing Sora. He shrugged, so I grabbed the pizza throwing it into the oven after removing the paper and placing it onto a cooking sheet. "Might as well sit," I said taking one myself at the table. "This is going to take awhile, isn't it?" Sora nodded taking the seat directly across from mine.

"Look Riku, I'm…I'm not dating Kairi okay? So…can we still be friends?"

Huh? The question left me stunned. 'That's the last thing I had expected him to say,' I thought to myself, which was true. I didn't think Sora could even pick up on things like that yet, but boy was I wrong.

"Sora, what are you talking about?"

"You're mad, because you think Kairi and I are dating right," he asked me sounding desperate. The words still didn't sound right coming out of Sora's mouth, not the Sora who I had thought was too innocent to even think about such things. When I didn't answer quick enough though he looked away, obviously hurt and I quickly answered him.

"No! No of course not," I replied. He looked up at me, that odd look on his face that he always wore when he was confused, while trying his hardest not to pout.

"Then why are you mad at me?" He sounded almost as if he was pleading for an answer, but how could I possibly tell him I was not jealous, because Kairi liked Sora, but of Sora fancying Kairi.

"I'm not mad," I lied averting my eyes from his. I leaned back in the chair so it wouldn't look deliberate, but I had no idea if Sora would pick up on it or not. He was proving to be full of surprises today. "I'm just giving you some space, that's all."

"Riku! I don't need as much space as you're giving me! We haven't talked in a week!"

'Yet that didn't seem to go through your mind while I was waiting for you at the beach did it Sora,' I thought trying to hold back a scowl. If our friendship was so important, if he was actually that worried, he wouldn't have stood me up for Kairi.

"Sora, I don't want to ruin things between you and Kairi, so I'm just letting you two hang out more, okay?" I guess he wasn't exactly happy with my explanation, because he stood up before I even finished talking and turned his back on me. He proceeded over to the oven silently as I'd ever seen him, checked the pizza, and walked back over to the table shaking his head.

"Riku, I already told you, there's nothing between Kairi and me. We're just friends."

I sighed again wondering if I'd obtain a headache or pass out first due to how many times I'd repeated this action within the hour. Getting some courage though, I began walking towards him.

"Sora, listen." I dropped my hands onto his shoulder grasping them tightly. He swayed slightly in front of me and I quickly moved my hand off the pressure point I'd accidentally hit. "You and Kairi were made for each other. And, I refuse to let anyone, even me screw it up." I hadn't realized how close to Sora I had gotten, he himself seemed somewhat surprised as well when he turned around and our faces were only inches apart.

He quickly took a step back, his back connecting with the table edge as he did. In slow motion, I saw his descent as he went over the edge and onto the tabletop itself. I shot my hand out grabbing his arm, but due to the half-fallen position he was in, ended up going over with him. SMASH. Groaning I sat up, Sora under me, and beneath him what used to be my kitchen table. I crawled off him as fast as I could giving him a quick look over and pulling him up. His face was completely red, his breath half knocked out of him, but being more embarrassed than anything, I quickly dubbed him all right and scrambled off to check the pizza before he could utter a single word.

Noticing the pizza was already done and browning, I shot a glare at Sora. 'This thing had to have been done when he looked at it.' I jerked the pizza out after grabbing a towel and placed it on the counter.

"S, sorry," he screamed suddenly coming back to life. He looked from the broken table he was still on top of to me and back again, only to start shaking. I'd seen him look this way only a few times, but I knew what was coming.

"Don't cry," I hissed. "It's no big deal, it can be fixed, and it was cheap anyway!" I didn't want to make him cry again or at all for that matter, but fate seemed determined to destroy all my wishes and me.

"Why can't we just all be friends like we used to be," he sobbed, tears flowing down his cheeks freely. I stared at him having thought this was over the table, not friendship and tried to think of what to do. "That's what I want," he nearly screamed throwing himself at me, his hands now on my own shoulders, my back pinned to the counter's edge. "Kairi, me, we want our trio back!"

'Oh if only you had heard some of the conversations we've had,' I mentally laughed. 'The one just a week ago alone would make you wonder, Sora.'

**Another Flash Back**

'Another talk,' I mused as I leaned against the paopu tree. Kairi had left me another note in my mailbox demanding that I meet her on Destiny Island, so we could "talk", which in her language usually meant scream at me.

"Riku." I couldn't help sighing, because I knew what was going to happen. She would pretend to be Ms. princess at the beginning of our "talk" and end as Ms. devil or in other words, her real self. I didn't really care about that honestly. I had gotten used to her nagging months ago when this all first started.

"What'd I do this time Kairi," I asked rolling my eyes, arms crossed over my chest, sounding bored out of my mind. If she actually thought I was going to show her respect, she had another thing coming to her. Of course, she didn't approve of my attitude and so she stomped over to me until her face was directly in mine.

"You know what you did! You and Sora went swimming yesterday and didn't invite me! We're supposed to be friends!" I snorted.

'Friends, yeah right,' I thought.

"So what, we do things together all the time." She started growling, her fists' clenched so tightly that her knuckles began turning white.

"You're not trying to pull Sora and I apart, are you, Riku," she demanded. I stiffened instantly. She obviously knew what was going through my head, but I couldn't let her know she was right, that I wanted Sora away from her so he'd look at me.

"Of course not," I replied quickly, perhaps too quickly. She started pacing in front of me, her dagger filled gaze looking me over as if she was reading my soul.

"Listen, you and Sora are just friends," she finally said at length. "He belongs to me and no one else can have him," she finished the words clearly a warning or maybe even a threat. I merely snorted again though trying my best to throw her off my trail.

"You two aren't even dating," I laughed. She took extreme offense to this, her glare becoming even colder than before as she attempted to stare me down. 'This chick is going to give me nightmares,' I thought wanting to take a step back, but refusing to look weak.

"Just you wait! Sora will and always has been mine," she screamed. I stared at her stunned then, as her glare melted away into a glazed dreamy look. She seemed to have fallen into her own little fantasy, because she randomly started to giggle like a lunatic and blush. Not wanting to be here when she woke up I started inching away as quickly as possible. "Oh and Riku." I stopped upon hearing the words so she wouldn't chase after me screaming like she had the last time. "Sora destroyed that necklace you gave him. He said it was a worthless piece of junk. I tried putting it back together…" She walked over to me dropping some of the broken fragments into my hand. I stared down at the sea green pieces before shrugging and dropping them into the sand.

"Whatever." I held my voice in check so it wouldn't crack as my heart had, did everything I could to make it seem like I didn't care, but on the inside I did. Thousands of thoughts raced through my mind as I desperately tried to find some sort of explanation as to why he'd broken it, but not a single answer came.

**End Flash Back**

Once again I started to feel my anger boil within. I looked into Sora's eyes, he was still crying, that desperate look never having disappeared from his face, but while I couldn't pity him, I didn't want to hurt him either. I was his friend no matter how much he hurt me. At this point, I began to remember why I had even called Sora out to the island, I had finally gotten the guts to demand an explanation about the necklace and felt even worse.

"Three's a crowd Sora; you really don't need a trio." He looked like he'd been slapped.

"Bu, but Riku…"

"We're still friends," I said as cheerfully as I could force. "Just not best friends. You'll understand when you're older." I managed to free myself from his grip and cut the pizza. Realizing the table was still demolished I handed him his plate and sat down on the floor. "I'll try to explain, sit down." He did so quietly, his pizza untouched on his side. "Let's say there were two people, just like us."

"Okay."

"And they were best friends, just like us. One day another friend comes and they're happy. One day though, the other friend vanishes. The first friend and the new one search and search, but can't find their friend. They do find a message though with the friend proclaiming his happiness. The other two friends are happy that their friend is happy and stop searching becoming happy themselves-"

"Riku, that's stupid," Sora cut in. "We're not tying up Kairi and shipping her back off to her old island."

"You're completely missing the point Sora," I sighed.

"Then what is the point," he asked quietly. I got the sinking feeling he already knew what the point was, he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"That not everyone is happy, just because others are. If Kairi or I were to disappear suddenly, but you knew we were happy with where we were at, what would you do?"

"I'd drag you back or join you of course! How can you be happy without your friends," he asked laughing like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if they found new friends," I asked finally eating some of my pizza.

"Just because you make new friends doesn't mean you'll be happy without the old ones," he countered. "There's always room for both, even if you don't see some of them for awhile." The answer caught me off guard, but I wasn't about to back down so easily.

"What if they don't want to be found?"

"Riku, why are you even asking me this," he asked finally looking at me. "Are you or Kairi going away? Is all this fighting, because of me?" He grabbed my arm tightly waiting for an answer.

"What? No! It's just, well my cousin's missing…and I want to look for him, but he said he didn't want to be found…that he was happy there." It was the first full out lie I had ever told Sora and yet he couldn't see through it. It was at this point I knew it was hopeless; we'd already grown to far apart to mend any kind of relationship we'd ever had, romantic or friendly.

**TBC**

Okay, I hope no one shoots me for the changes…I already admitted I have to alter a few things here and there in order for this story to…flow more smoothly and so the sequel and prequel work well with it instead of well, in chunks. Grammar and such is far from perfect, but I think it's better then the first posting…or at least I hope it is. I don't know how slow these fixes will take. I have college entrance exams (yeah it's been that long…) in October and I have a lot to study. It's easier to correct though rather then create from scratch so I'm fixing this rather then messing with the sequel for now…I've so much work to do with these fanfics. Good luck to everyone and hope to see you around for chapter 2.


	2. Leaving

-1All right, here's the next write up. I did end up changing a few things, adding more stuff, because let's face it; the story needed a bit more depth here then what it had. I hope you guys don't kill me for doing this, but I don't think anyone even knows I'm rewriting this story lol. Oh well, I'll worry about my life when I put up the sequel and people go to reread this one to make sure they'll understand the sequel…and go "wth…this is not what I really remembered!"

**Notes: **Not much, besides this is a rewrite.

**Warnings: **It's Shonen ai people. Get over it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kingdom hearts as cool as that'd be.

Chapter, 2: Leaving

Gone. Just like that, the small pieces of hope I'd been clinging to had been shattered right before my eyes. Even when I was younger, due to certain circumstances, I had out right lied this way to Sora, but he always knew. He would realize I was lying, shake his head, and try to cheer me up, but not anymore. Our innocent days were lost; Sora had forgotten how to read peoples' souls, or the more likely explanation, just mine.

"Riku, we have to go find him! He's younger than you right?"

"But he said he was happy where he was, that he didn't want to be found," I tried to explain to him, but I could tell he thought I was nuts with my choice, giving me more then one weird look as he tried to figure out why I was saying this. "Look, my cousin's a lot like me…same situation too, and because of that I understand what he meant and that he wouldn't lie to me, that he'll be okay."

"What about everyone he left behind though," Sora screamed. "All his friends and family members, Riku, he's being selfish!" This thought had gone through my head when I had first thought of this crazy plan. The sad part was as I had ran it over in my mind time and time again and as I analyzed each and every person who I'd be leaving behind, the only one who would truly miss me would be my grandmother. The rest of the island barely even knew I existed anymore, and with Sora acting the way he was, there honestly wasn't any point in sticking around.

"Sora, the only one who's going to miss him is me."

"You said he was in the same situation you were! Lots of people care about you and him too no doubt!" I stared at him for a moment trying my best to think of a way to explain this to him so he'd understand without giving myself up.

"SORA! I'M BACK AGAIN!"

I cringed hearing that awful voice, but at the same time relief flooded through me, because I was no longer going to be forced to explain this situation to Sora. No, that bitch was bound to get us fighting again until she would storm off taking Sora with her just like all the other times. This in mind I quickly got up heading towards the door to open it. I was almost there when Sora seemed to come out of nowhere grabbing my arm tightly.

"Sora-"

"Riku, I don't want to lose you," he said firmly. I looked down at him unable to say anything. He wasn't looking at me at all and I could tell he was begging, but I already knew that this emotion would fade, that he'd already given up on our friendship a long time ago; somehow, he just hadn't realized it yet. Regardless of this, I still wanted to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. It felt like it would be okay to lie to him, just one more time so he wouldn't be so scared. "Riku…"

"Sora, it's all going to be okay. We're all going to be happy," I grinned at him. He nodded slowly and at this point, I realized our faces were once again inches apart. His body jerked suddenly and he didn't seem to think twice of putting his hand down my shirt. Shocked, I was going to protest, but then I saw what he was doing.

"You kept the necklace." I nodded.

'That's right Sora; I wouldn't destroy something like this, not like you.' I thought. "Done Sora?"

"H, huh?" He seemed to be snapping out of some sort of daze, one I was sure I knew about.

**Flash Back**

I walked over to Sora putting my best smile on and sat down besides him. He grinned at me stretching out lazily and let out a yawn before finally directing his attention to me.

"Hey."

"What's yeah up to Riku?" I remained silent as I tried to gather my courage as best I could. I couldn't even begin to imagine how he would react, but all the same, this was his birthday gift and he did deserve it. Closing my eyes, I pulled the aqua sphere necklace out of my pocket and handed it to him quickly.

"Here, to prove our friendship," I muttered quietly. "Happy birthday." He examined it in silence, the grin never leaving his face before he finally put it on.

"Thanks Riku!"

"That should also help you in fights," I grinned staring out over the water.

"Huh?" He looked up at me giving his trademark 'I'm so confused and lost, please help me,' look that it took every ounce of self-control to keep me from laughing.

"See, if others see that, they'll know we're friends and won't mess with you," I teased. Sora's expression went from confused to slightly annoyed.

"You're odd Riku."

"Well, if you don't want a symbol of our friendship-" I made to take it, but he jerked away so quickly he nearly landed in the water.

"No! I want the symbol," he screamed.

"Then stop whining."

**End Flash Back**

"Riku?"

"Huh?" Shaking my head in attempt to clear my thoughts I started to hear just how loud Kairi was banging on my door. For the first time in months I wished my mother was home to open the door, I knew she'd take the witch's head off with how noisy she was being. I walked over to the door, jerked it open, and put on one of the most forced smiles I'd ever done. "Hi Kairi." The affect was easily lost, as the words had been uttered through gritted teeth, not that, that seemed to matter to her. She blew me off completely not even bothering to say hi and walked straight over to Sora happy as ever.

"I thought I saw you come in here Sora." All my anger I'd been holding back again started to surface as they started holding their own personal conversation in my own house. I figured that if I waited a minute, they'd both just leave, completely obliviously about their surroundings.

"Kairi, I was having an important conversation with Riku!"

"Oh, I'm not important enough to join in," she seethed. More annoyed than anything now; I jerked the door back open and slammed it shut as hard as I could. Kairi and Sora both jumped and looked at me silently for an explanation.

"Could you take this outside," I asked the venom in my tone again. "I'm obviously only in this conversation, because of fault," I hissed. "So why not finish it somewhere I don't have to hear it?" Neither of them said anything to that, instead looking nervously from one another as they shuffled their feet.

"How about we go swimming, Sora?" Kairi asked as if nothing had just happened.

"Come on Riku, let's go get changed!" He didn't even make it to the door. Kairi put her arm out so fast he nearly slammed into it trying to get to the door. "What?"

"Sora-"

"I don't want to swim anyway," I said mentally smirking at being able to cut Kairi off. "I really don't feel too good Sora, my stomach's been killing me all morning." It shocked me at how much easier it was to lie to Sora now that I knew our friendship was over. I knew this didn't justify my lying, but if I could just hold out a little bit longer, get Kairi so enraged she wouldn't let Sora out of her sight I could easily get away from this place.

"Riku, you're lying! That was the same excuse you used two weeks ago," he whined. Still, I could tell he wasn't so sure of himself. He could no longer read me as he used to, could not pin point the emotions going through me and somehow that made me feel like I had some strange power.

"How do you know if I feel sick or not," I asked smirking slightly. "You can't read my mind."

"It doesn't matter! We always know how each other feels! Stop acting like we're strangers!"

**Flash Back**

"Riku come on, let's go swimming!" Sora came darting out of nowhere nearly tackling me to the ground. This was the first time I'd seen Sora in a while or at least without Kairi for over two seconds. "Come on! Kairi's waiting for us."

'I knew there was a catch.' Sighing I looked away trying to decide what to do. I honestly wasn't sure what approach to take with this, as I had no intention of allowing Kairi near me while only in my bathing suit. She'd spend the entire time blaming me of trying to attack Sora, regardless if I would even be near him or not.

"I was just heading home though," I tried to explain regardless of it being a flat out lie. I never went home unless forced or when annoyed, due to my family settings.

"Why not just swim with us instead? We can head back to the main island and get something to eat later on," he grinned. I could tell he felt so proud of himself for having come up with this plan, but I was still going to have to shoot it down.

"I don't feel too great; you know I wouldn't be going home unless I felt horrible." Truth be told I was mad I would be heading home so early, because Sora and Kairi just couldn't keep to themselves, not that they cared. Kairi had no doubt allowed Sora to come over and greet me for that reason alone.

"But the water might make you feel better," he said almost begging. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. I merely rolled my eyes before I could stop myself though, luckily Sora hadn't noticed.

"I just feel like going home and getting some sleep. If I feel better maybe I'll join you guys later," I offered, not that I had any intention of doing so.

"Okay." Somehow, I managed to get away with it and after a goodbye left.

**End Flash Back**

"Well y'know Sora, maybe if we weren't strangers you'd understand!" Sora looked like I'd hit him. If Kairi hadn't been there, I'd of hit myself and apologized, but she remained a constant reminder that I needed to disappear for things to work.

"Riku, you never showed up," he said quietly. "You wouldn't even answer the phone when I called later that night to check on you!"

"So I slept the rest of the day," I replied casually. His pout instantly switched to a glare I'd never seen on him before. Somehow he didn't look as childish as he usually did, but an honest threat that could do damage, not that it scared me. I was used to being hit.

"I saw you playing blitz ball with Tidus and Wakka that same day! Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yeah, well it's funny how I never saw you the next day after I left a message saying I was feeling better and we could go do something! You could have called me on it then!"

"I was….!"

"With Kairi," I finished for him glaring when it was obvious he wouldn't be finishing his sentence. Silence fell around us again not that I was expecting any kind of a come back from him. I had heard Kairi screaming at him to come on, while he attempted to take the phone from his mother. Needless to say, he lost. It seemed like he wanted all of this to end though. He took a step forward pinning my back to the wall, his eyes directly looking into my own. "Riku, I'm sorry. I've been a complete idiot, but please…I don't want our friendship to end, I…"

"Sora-"

"Sora, I'd like to have a talk with, Riku, okay? Wait for me outside," she ordered him, while cutting me off. He looked up at me desperately and I wondered how many times I had seen him do that just today. Mentally cursing myself I realized I couldn't keep doing this to Sora, not when it meant letting Kairi take over his life.

"Back off Kairi," I growled dangerously. "If Sora wants to talk and get our friendship back on good terms, then let him!" I couldn't believe I had just uttered these words. I knew there was no chance at bringing our friendship back, let alone that Sora even wanted it back. If he wanted us to be friends, he'd of called back, he wouldn't of destroyed the necklace.

"No! He shouldn't have to apologize to you for your lie," she screamed shoving Sora out the door and slamming it shut in his face before he could protest in any way. She turned to me then, her eyes worse than the normal daggers she usually reserved for me. "RIKU!"

"What," I demanded as she paced in front of me. It took every bit of energy I had to not attack her, girl or not she was treading on dangerous territory. As far as I was concerned she had hurt Sora, even if it wasn't physically it was mentally, something I couldn't stand for at all.

"Why are you treating Sora so badly? You two are best friends," she yelled. "So you're second to me now, do you know how long I was to you?" If she thought this was going to make me come to my senses, she had another thing coming to her. In reality, her little speech made things worse for her side of the fight then mine.

"We're not friends at all," I raged. "That broken necklace was proof, neither of you give a damn about me and you haven't for months!" I had finally gotten to say it out in the open and it felt wonderful. The past months, maybe even longer, I had known they had been using me, toying with my emotions to the point I felt I was becoming bi polar. I had known this supposed secret for so long, but now I had finally thrown it into the open where no one could try and hide it.

"Riku…what in the hell are you talking about," she demanded and I started to laugh despite myself. The weight gone now that I didn't have to pretend like I didn't know what the two were doing, everything somehow seemed much easier, almost like I was dreaming. The thoughts of me running were funny, Kairi's confused look, and Sora's sudden pounding on my door, my helplessness, all of it just caused me to go into a fit of nonstop laughter.

"Don't play stupid, I know what you two have been doing, how the whole island feels about me," I laughed loudly. "I know all about it, how you've all just been doing all these things to confuse me, to make me look like I'm the one that's wrong, but I'm not! You're the ones driving me mad and I know this is all some game to you!" Kairi was about to say something, but the front door suddenly jerked forward and slammed into her back sending her face first into the floor.

"Riku!" Sora looked at me, the key to my house in his hand tears streaming down his face. "How can you think that? We're best friends…we all are! And…" He fumbled with his left pocket and pulled the necklace out of it holding it up tightly. "See! I can prove it…we're friends Riku…we're really…"

'That bitch was lying,' I thought angrily. I couldn't believe that most of this anger coursing through me was pointless, that Sora hadn't destroyed the necklace. "Sora…" However, he had done all the other things, keeping that necklace hadn't stopped him from ignoring me, from always choosing Kairi over me no matter what it was with. Necklace or not, our friendship wasn't there, the symbol meant nothing anymore.

"I have it so…you can stop being mad…who told you it was broken," he asked trying to choke back a sob. "I'd never…I have it locked upstairs in my room when I don't have it in my pocket…and the key's hidden…" I closed my eyes trying to figure a way out of this. Sora was so desperately trying to save something that wasn't there it was making me feel sick to my stomach. My emotions were become a raging whirlwind inside me. I didn't know if I should be sad or angry, and if so at whom. They'd both taunted me, both used me, but even so, I wanted to protect Sora.

I thought about it and there was only one image that kept coming to my mind, one way to end all of this so I could go through with this plan and set it all straight.

"Sora…come here." I held my hand out to him. He didn't even hesitate to take it and I ushered him forward so we were standing close enough for our eyes to meet. He wiped the tears away with his free hand and smiled at me. I returned the smile hoping to keep him off guard. "I've made a few mistakes, I'm sorry." He started to say something, but I cut him off, I didn't want to hear it, not now. "So I hope you can understand one day Sora, that I really care about you, but…some things just don't work that way." I jerked him closer so I was hugging him completely, his head going to my shoulder and I could tell he was crying again. "Will you stop that," I laughed. "You cry and beg way too much Sora," I snickered and he relaxed in my embrace, the moment I had been waiting for. "I do…" I whispered the last part so quietly I knew he wouldn't be able to hear it. He tried to ask me what it was, but he was soon out of breath, my fist having connected with his stomach.

"Ugh…" He went completely limp and I allowed him to slide down to the floor gently and leaned him against the wall. I looked at the two knocked out forms of Kairi and Sora and found it sickly amusing that each of them had knocked the other out. I sighed wondering what to do when someone started knocking on my door and I jerked around to look at it. This didn't look like a nice scene in my house.

"Damnit," I growled throwing the door open. Standing in front of me was Tidus looking utterly terrified the moment his eyes fell on Sora and Kairi's forms. "I didn't kill them," I hissed at him. He nodded quickly, but didn't look like he believed me too much, not that I could blame the guy. "You're going to help me," I told him just daring him to go against my word.

"D, do what," he asked nervously.

"I want to take Sora and Kairi to Destiny Island; I want them to think that this was all a dream." He nodded quickly to me, obviously not wanting to get on my bad side, a very smart move at this point. I picked up Sora, him Kairi and the two of us set off to Destiny Island as quickly as we could get there before Sora and Kairi woke up. After we arrived, I lied Sora down in the sand under a palm tree. "Just drop Kairi anywhere," I muttered to Tidus my eyes locked on Sora.

"O, okay." Tidus did as he was instructed, far to scared anymore to make any moves against me and placed Kairi near the entrance of the secret spot. I nodded to him silently my gaze quickly going back to Sora. I couldn't believe my plan, that I'd actually gone through with something as crazy as this. I wanted to stay by Sora, to keep him safe, but instead I had used my own strength against him, had denied him the supposed friendship he thought he needed so badly.

"You're such a fool Sora…" Despite the words themselves, I was crying as I said them, my finger stroking Sora's cheek softly so as not to wake him up. This would be the last time I'd see him and yet my final memory of him would be of myself putting my fist into his stomach, not even a decent goodbye. Laughing quietly I jerked away from him, no longer having the courage to keep looking at him. "Tidus, thanks for helping me," I said just loud enough for him to hear me.

He knew something was wrong and he almost asked, but one glare silenced him. He stood there watching me, unsure of what his next move should be. I could tell he wanted to start asking some questions, but was far to scared to do so. That was fine with me, I didn't need to waste any more time dealing with others.

"It's okay; you won't be blamed for this. I'll see you later." It was a lie of course, not that it really mattered. Tidus and I were nowhere near close, but I didn't need him running off to warn my grandmother that I had no intentions of returning or even worse. Shaking Sora until he woke up and held me back, I doubted I could withstand another confrontation from him without breaking down and begging him to let me stay. 'Two weeks,' I thought to myself holding back tears. Two weeks and I'd have to return to this part of the island so I could make it to my real paradise. It seemed stupid to have to do this, but I knew if I went now that Tidus would watch and tell the others of where I'd gone only to disappear in front of his eyes.

My plan in the end was simple. I was going to drift from place to place for two weeks or so on the other side of the island. When my time there was up I'd head back to Destiny Island during the night so I could easily hide myself in what I now considered my paradise, my last chance at happiness. After I reached the proper age, I'd be able to leave for good, to abandon this destiny and create my own as I saw fit.

Sighing I untied the rope to my boat and kicked it off heading back to the town. Watching Destiny Island fade, even if I knew I'd be returning to it very soon, but not with Sora, not even with a sliver of his friendship remaining with me was hard to even think. In the end, it had to be done though, I had to for the sake of everything, or if anything at all, Sora's happiness.

"Good bye." The smile faded from my lips as I turned my back from the island and headed into town.

**TBC**

Different ending from the original…sort of. Original didn't have Kairi and Sora knocked out and left to rot on Destiny Island…lol or something like that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the rewrite, on to chapter 3...or something. I have so many things to work on.


	3. a few days later aka 2 weeks later

OKAY! For some weird reason the paragraphs just don't to work well!!! ::Crys:: It's not my fault really!! I've been spacing a whole lot and my others stories well all but one don't seem to have this problem. I may end up rewriting all the chapters. Lol but it won't be any different. Nothing new or anything. So without farther ado except for this one little thing. I may start another kingdom hearts fanfic. Which is going to be a kingdom hearts yu yu Hakusho crossover. Lol it should be good. Anyway here's what your really here for.

* * *

Ch,3: A few days/ 2 weeks laterI ran up to Riku's house and started pounding on the door. [he has to be here. Right!? Yeah he has to be here. He must be sick. Cause no one has seen him in a few days.] I knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later Riku's mom answered the door. "Oh hi Sora. What do you want?" I smiled brightly. [ she actually remembered my name this time.] 

"Is Riku home?" She shook her head.

"I haven't seen him the last 6 days. Maybe his grandma knows." She pulled the door the rest of the way open and pointed to Riku's grandma's room. I nodded.

"Thanks." She shook her head and sat back down a bottle of beer on the table. [the normal.] I walked into Riku's Grandma's room and saw her sitting there on the edge of a bed crying. I walked towards here put my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She quickly turned to face me.

"SORA!" I smiled seeing that I must of sort of cheered her up. [or something.]

"What's wrong?" she quickly stood up grabbed a letter from off her nightstand and gave it to me. On the letter was my name. It was in Riku's handwriting. "What is this?" She sighed.

"Read it. please I've read mine...and I didn't like what it had to say. Maybe yours is better." I nodded slowly opening the letter.  
  
Dear Sora,  
  
I...please Sora, don't look for me. That's the last thing I want or need from you. Are friendship will always be something in the past. You have Kairi, now and before you even start thinking I like Kairi stop now. I can't stand her.  
  
[there's Riku for yeah. No matter what he can read my mind.]  
  
Sora...things have been going bad lately. No one will care if I'm gone, but maybe you. It's time you grew up and started acting like the rest. Grow up knowing that like the others you should hate my guts.  
  
[ what the hell is Riku talking about?]  
  
Though it may of seemed like we were really good friends know that Kairi will now always be there for you. I'm out of the picture. Protect her like you tried to protect me but, always failed. You're probably thinking what am I talking about. Sora, I'm not here right now. Nor will I ever be anywhere near you, Kairi, Or DESTINY ISLAND. They are all in my past now and its time you put me in your past to. Forget you ever had me as a friend and I know you'll have a much better life without me. Don't look for me at all no matter what. I don't care if someone comes to you saying "You're Sora, right? I've found a guy named Riku and he's pretty badly hurt." Or something like that. Destroy the necklace. It doesn't matter now. Destroy or bury it.  
  
[Riku..]  
  
Oh and one last thing Sora. Don't go depressing yourself over are lost friendship. It was lost along time ago and I'll tell you right now Sora. Being mad at me is just fine. We were NEVER meant to be friends. If by some chance we were it wasn't supposed to last to long. Goodbye Sora.

I started blankly at the letter. [He…he couldn't of meant that.] I noticed my hands were now shaking and it caused me to drop the letter. [He...that no he couldn't of meant any of that. could he?] It was Riku's Grandma's turn to put her hand on my shoulder. 

"Not any better then mine. Was it?" I shook my head slowly. [it was worse. I love Riku and he just…no. I never got to tell him..] Riku's grandma hugged me. I turned to her frowning.

"Who's the other letter to. She sighed.

"Kairi." I felt my eyes widen.

"KAIRI!?" [hadn't he just said in that letter he hated Kairi?] She nodded.

"yes. She's on her way now." No sooner did the words leave her mouth did I heard a knock on the door, Kairi's nervous laugh as Riku's Mom answered it and told Kairi to come into Riku's grandma's room. Kairi walked in slowly. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"SORA!" She ran in and hugged me.

"Hi Kairi. Umm. There's a letter for you here." He eyes were now sparkling.

"REALLY!? WHERE!? GIVE ME GIVE ME!" She quickly took the letter away from Riku's Grandma's hand. "Lets see." She opened it up and started reading it.  
  
Dear Kairi,  
  
Hey bitch guess what. Sora's all yours. I'm leaving this stupid island and you two won't ever have to look at me ever again. I don't plan on coming back ever so don't worry about that either. You won't have to worry that 6 years from now you'll be walking along the beach with your hand in sora's and see me there ruining everything.  
  
[you'd think he thought I thought he was trying to steal Sora away from me and go on a date with him.]  
  
Anyway. Look I know we were good friends when you first got here. And somewhere along the way things changed. I already told Sora, in my letter that I don't want him to look for me. Remember are past friendship Kairi. Please I'm asking you for the good of all 3 of us. Make sure Sora, Doesn't look for me. If he looks around the island that's fine, I won't be here. But, if he leaves the island to start looking for me there's a good chance he might find me. I don't want that to happen. And I can tell you right now I know you don't want that to happen. So just do us ALL This small favor. Keep Sora away from searching. Keep him on this island and makes sure he comes to hate me.  
  
[What the heck is wrong with Riku?!]  
  
That's really all I have to say. This is goodbye for now and forever. Bye Kairi. Remember. Just those 2 small favors and Sora's yours forever.

I saw Kairi slowly put the letter down. 

"What does it say?" I asked her seeing her sort of pale but she wasn't crying which means it had to be better then mine. She put the letter into one of her short pockets and smiled.

"He told me goodbye." I frowned.

"that's what he said in mine to. But. A little bit differently." She put her arm on mine.

"Come on Sora. We could go swimming and have a picnic to." I pulled my arm away from hers.

"No. Kairi we have to find Riku." I saw her smile.

"Okay Sora, I'll have you look." I could feel my mouth fall open.

"Y, you will?!" She nodded. "Of course. Riku's my friend to. Let's go look for him."  
  
{TWO WEEKS LATER}  
  
[To weeks of nothing to do but wait.] I sighed bringing my boat onto the island. "Okay I only have to worry about being caught on this side of the island for a year. After that I can leave and that's the end of it. no more anyone.] I Jumped out of my boat and tied it down. I had found this spot a long time ago. I had used it to ignore Kairi and Sora in the past a lot. They had never found it cause the only way to get here was from a small under ground hole under the water. And sense the only way to get to it was by going throw the small hole in the cave and jumping into the secret water fall to the left side no one ever knew about it. and if they did, had never had enough guts to actually jump off into the water fall and into the water. Nor would the probably have the guts to risk swimming throw the small cave which was already hidden pretty well. [no. no one will ever find me here.] the other side was beautiful though. It was more beautiful then any other parts of Destiny island. There were lots of trees and flowers. Most of them had edible fruits and stuff. I smiled looking around. I walked down a path that at the end had a tree house I had made. It had taken me a few months to build it. but it kept the rain and other unwanted things out. I lay down on the bed and smiled my first real smile in a long time. "Finally. Peace."

* * *

Whoa!!!!! I actually updated. I tried with the paragraphs. I'll try again if it's wrong. Okay thanks please review and have a nice day. 


	4. 11 Months later

Okay!!! Yeah! Lol I'm finally updating. I'm sorry I've been busy with other stuff and you know how it is sometimes! Okay here's chapter 4 before someone kills me! ; Heheheh please enjoy!

* * *

Ch,4: 11 months later.  
  
I stretched out sighing on my bed. [11 months. I can leave in one more month. In one more month I'll be 16 and I'll be able to get a job.] I was interrupted from my thoughts by a loud sound of thunder. [Another storm? Dang!] "I didn't think it ever stormed this much anywhere. I sighed again pulling my blanket on me up closer to my neck. "Then again. I didn't ever think I'd be able to survive being away from Sora this long either. But I'm glad. Maybe I'll take one more peek at him before he leaves. Just to make sure I don't forget what he looks like. Slowly I fell into a deep sleep."AAAHHHH!!!" I screamed running into the cave near the waterfall. "Man I can't believe it's raining again!" Stretching out I lay up against the cave wall. "Oh well. Can't do anything now, but wait for it to stop. Don't want this to get wet." I pulled the paopu fruit out of my pocket and looked at it. "Would you really want me to share this with Kairi, Riku? I still miss you…but Kairi, will kill me if I don't do this soon. I wish you were still here. I'd of shared the paopu fruit you with instead." I sighed waiting. "This is taking to long!" I went to hit the wall and missed it falling face foreword off a small cliff that had another waterfall. "What the..?" I looked up and groaned. "How the heck am I supposed to climb all the way back up from here? Hmm. There's gotta be another way out." I started looking around and saw a small hole under the waterfall. "Should I risk it…maybe...it's that or die of starvation. There's no way I can climb to the top of that waterfall." I dove under the water and swam through the hole. Went I reached the surface the only thing I remember is passing out from lack of air.  
  
I waited impatiently at my door. "Where the heck could he be!? Sora only went to get a paopu fruit!" I screamed a frustrated sigh. "He probably got scared and went home! I can't believe him! I finally get an okay out of him so we can share the paopu fruit together and what does he do?! He runs away!" I grabbed an umbrella and walked into the rain. "I'm coming to get you Sora, whither you like or not."  
  
(Riku's dream)  
  
I looked around lighting flashing across the whole sky. [Something's wrong here...what is it?] I started walking around. For some reason I didn't turn back to my house when the rain started to pour down. I just kept on going looking. [Maybe I should turn back though...] my thoughts were interrupted by a soft but loud voice.  
  
Don't turn back. Keep going. Find him.  
  
I looked around for the source of the words. "Who said that!? And. who's him?"  
  
Don't turn your back on him again. Get him or he'll surly die.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" I found myself walking towards the entrance of the secret place. There lying on the ground face first in the water was Sora. "Sora!" I quickly pulled him out of the water. [I hope he's okay..] I woke up cold sweat covering me. "What in the world. I haven't dreamed about Sora in a long time…and he seemed different...older in my dream." My eyes widen and I stood up running out of my house. "Maybe it's not a dream." Sure enough before I even got there I could see an outline of someone lying face first in the water. They were wearing the same clothes Sora always did. In fact. It is Sora. I picked Sora up slowly to make sure not to wake him. [Please don't let him be dead.] I heard a small splash and looked down at the water. There in the water was a Paopu fruit. [You mean they still haven't shared one yet!? And he just happens to come to this side of the island the same day they're gonna share it. Someone up there hates me!] I carried him back to my house and laid him down on the bed. [He's looks just same way he did when I left. Just a bit taller.] "If anyone is actually watching over us please don't let this angel die." I walked down some stone-carved stairs to my storage area. I got a bottle of water and some food. "I can just watch him from the tree. And I'll leave the food on the table. He doesn't have to see me. I can't let him or everything will be ruined." I dragged my table in front of the bed and put the food and water on the table. I scribbled a note saying he could eat all he wants and there's more in the storage, which he could get to by walking down the stairs next to the back door. 

I put the Paopu fruit on the table and then walked out of my house and climbed up on top of it and waited. [Take as long as you want Sora. Eat and drink as much as you need. I'll make sure you live through this. It's the least I can do for the first few months you probably looked for me and didn't find me. If you ever had any sleepless nights. Man what am I talking about? I'm flattering my self. That's not good I'm starting to think like Kairi! Hey wait...I got an idea. And all it will take is my black cloak and some good acting. Yeah!]  
  
(A Few hours later.)

I woke up to a very familiar smell. It was one I hadn't smelt in a long time. It was. "It smells like Riku." I rubbed my eyes a bit and looked around. I was lying in a bed made out of branches and leaves. It was very comfortable. "But…how did I get here?" I didn't see anyone around. I looked next to me and saw a table there. "Wow! This is some of my favorite stuff to eat!" I started eating some of it when I stopped and went to my pocket. "Uh-oh I forgot the-" I stopped myself seeing the paopu fruit on the table. "Oh.." I finished up the food and lay back down on the bed. "Now what. I can't go back from under the waterfall…if I pass out again I'll be a goner for sure." I heard a noise and looked up quickly seeing a person that was just a bit taller then me walk into the house. I stood up out of the bed and walked over to the cloaked person. "Are you the one who saved me?" The person nodded. I smiled. "Thanks."  
  
[That beautiful smile. It hasn't changed a bit.] I watched Sora sit down on the bed. "So hey do you know how I can get back to my side of the island?" I took a silent deep breath. [Please don't let him recognize my voice.] 

"Only the way you came here." I kept my eyes on Sora as he frowned.

"Darnit. I need to find another way to get out of here. If I go back that way I'll probably pass out again and then I'll drowned. And even if I do make it nothing says I'll be able to climb back up that waterfall." I sat down next to Sora.

"You'll be able to make it. I can tell you're strong." Sora lowered his head.

"Maybe I used to be…but. After my frie---" Sora cut himself off and looked up at me. "HEY HAVE YOU SEEN A BOY NAMED RIKU!?" My eyes widen in surprise at the question and I thanked the guardians above I was wearing a clock that covered up my eyes.

"No." Sora lowered his head again.

"Damnit. I really have to tell him something." [Might as well provoke him.]

"What did you want to tell him?" Sora slowly brought his eyes back up to look at me.

"You know where he is don't you?" I was silent for a moment and shook my head.

"No…but if I ever do find him I could tell him for you." Sora was silent again for a minute.

"No, that's okay. I'll tell him myself when I find him. It's kind of personal anyway." [Personal!? What you want me dead?! You call that personal?!] Sora stretched out and sighed. "Hey...umm do you care if I stay here with you until I find a way out of here?" I shook my head.

"By all means stay as long as you want." Sora's face lit up and he hugged me. I tried as hard as I could not to let my muscle tense up. They didn't.

"Thanks!" [I'm already pushing my luck I know it...but I can't let him just be left alone here without a weapon or anything. Now I have to protect him and make sure he gets back with Kairi or everything I've done for the last 11 months will have been for nothing.]

"You're welcome." Sora just kept on smiling and laid back down on the bed. "You will help me. Right?" I nodded and he smiled. "Thanks. I owe you."

* * *

Okay! FINISHED THAT ONE! ::holds up peace sign:: NOW TO GO TO THE NEXT!


	5. the same day

Well people I actually have a good idea in my head. I sort of now know where this is going! Yea for me! ::does a victory dance:: Anyway. Lol I'm gonna start this story now and you can read if you want. If you don't want to well then…FORGET YOU! Lol j/k. okay here's what you all really want.  
  
Disclaimer: me no own kingdom hearts or Simple and clean. The simple and clean song is owned by none other then Ytada hikaru and kingdom hearts by the wonderful people of square soft and the Disney people.  
  
(A.N.)Oh the song will be in italics.

* * *

Ch,5: things are getting harder for Riku  
  
I sighed looking across the table where Sora, sat. He'd been here for only a few hours and already my heart felt like it was going to pound itself to death. :I've missed him so much...and I didn't really even notice it. Not until now anyway..: Sora looked up at me smiling. "So. When can we start looking for another way other of here?" I shrugged.

"As soon as the rain stops?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah I have to get back soon." Sora looked down at the paopu fruit that was lying on the table next to his hand.

"You really love her. Don't you?" Sora looked up at me in surprise.

"What?!" :Stupid Riku! Wait I got it.:

"The paopu fruit. You share it with the one you love. I was just guessing you were going to share it with a girl.." Sora relaxed.

"Oh. Well I guess I do sort of. There is someone I care more about, but it doesn't matter now." I nodded. :Wonder who that is. Whoa what if he likes Selphie! .That's messed up!:

"I see." Sora nodded.

"Yeah. Hey do you know a good place where I could just go to be alone?" I stood up.

"I'll leave. You'll be safer here." I noticed Sora was about to protest so I walked out of the house quickly. :I Wonder why he wants to be alone. Probably to think about his "princess".: I started walking and stopped hearing the familiar words.  
  
_When you walk away_  
  
You don't hear me say Please.

Oh baby don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go  
  
:That's the song...we were going to sing to start are adventure..:  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Sora ran over to me two pieces of paper in his hand. "RIKU! I DID IT!" I looked over to him from where I was sitting, my usual spot on the paopu fruit tree.

"Finished what?" I asked smiling at him. He handed me a piece of paper.

"When we leave the island to go an are adventures we can sing this song!" I frowned.

"Sora...I don't know this song." Sora kept on smiling and sat down next to me.

"No one does. I just wrote it. Now come on we're going to practice." I swallowed hard.

"Practice?" Sora nodded.

"Yep now come on sing with me." Sora opened his mouth to start singing but I stopped him.

"Wait. Sora I didn't even know the beat to this." Sora thought for a moment.

"Okay. I'll sing it once and then we'll both sing it okay?" I nodded slowly.

"Okay." Sora smiled and started singing.  
  
_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,  
Don't get me wrong I love you_

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said

"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"  
  
:I never knew Sora could sing this well. Usually he sounds horrible, but I guess this time. He's really trying. This is how he really sings. Well if he wants me to join in shall be it.: I started helping Sora sing the song even though he was doing a pretty good job alone.  
  
_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please Oh baby,_

don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go  
  
Sora looked at me dumbfounded. "Riku!" I frowned.

"That bad?" Sora's dumbfounded looked turned into one of sheer happiness.

"YOU SING BETTER THEN I DO!" I slowly edged myself away from Sora.

"Okay whatever you say Sora." Sora smiled.

"Come on sing the rest of it with me!" I nodded slowly.

"Okay but, wait. Sora this sounds like a love song." Sora started blushing a deep crimson red.

"Yeah well umm…it still sounds good." I nodded.

"Yeah it does. Let's just sing." Sora smiled and we both started singing.  
  
_The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's what you came to me and said,  
Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let go_

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
(End flash back)  
  
"Nothing's like before." I shut up quickly seeing Sora walk out of my house.

"Hey did you say something?" I shook my head.

"No." He shrugged.

"I guess you heard me singing huh?" I nodded at Sora. :How could I not. I always loved that wonderful voice of yours.: Sora frowned. "Sorry if I sound bad." I walked over to Sora and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You sound fine." Sora's eyes widen. "What did you just say?" I repeated myself.

"I said. "You should fine."  
  
(Sora's flash back)  
  
"Guess I suck huh Riku?" I rubbed my arm where Riku had playfully punched it.

"Naa. You sound fine Sora. A lot better then me." I grinned.

"We're even." I watched as Riku smiled.

"Okay then. We're even." :I don't know what got into me. But I hugged him and Riku didn't stop me. It was that day I thought maybe…there was a chance that me and Riku could be…more then just friends. But I guess I was wrong. Cause later that week Kairi came and things changed. For the worse.:  
  
(End sora's flash back)  
  
I couldn't hold it in anymore. When we didn't find Riku I didn't cry. I just sighed a lot and tried to make Kairi happy. But, this was to much. I collapsed and started crying on the cloaked mans shoulder. I didn't care anymore if he saw me strong or weak. It felt to good to just let out all of my pain.

* * *

There yeah go everyone! No one had to send any death threat reviews or anything! I'm trying to get my laziness to go away and started off with this fic! Yeah for me! Lol well you know the drill. Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far. Please review now and have a nice day. 


	6. The Truth Revealed

Wow, okay please don't kill me! I can explain where I have been and why I haven't been writing. But I'm going to start again! Now in fact! See here's the facts. First off ff.net made me get rid of Riku goes sugar high and Kurama gets a bunk bed because they are script written. Well some friends and I started a rebel. Soon I'll probably only update my fics on my own website (As soon as I figure out how to do that! ;)and well that's about it. not to mention no more lemons!!!!! ::falls over:: NOT FAIR! Also I forgot my password... ;;;;...yeah heheh but see I got a idea until stupid ff.net sends me the stupid password, which they haven't yet even though I asked for it a long time ago --. BUT!!! I JUST REMEMBERED IT! YAY FOR ME! Anyway! Well you guys don't care about any of that probably so here's what you really want sorry for the wait and hey I actually have a good idea for this chapter. This one will be long to make up for all the lost time!

Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own any of it but the script!

* * *

Ch,6: The Truth Reviled  
  
I held Sora as he sob helplessly on my shoulder. :What could possibly make you cry so much Sora?: "What's wrong?" Sora chocked back a few sobs and answered,

"I…I just miss someone a whole lot that's all. And…I just want them back!" He started crying again and I couldn't understand anything else that he said. I stroked his hair a bit until he stopped crying and pulled away. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…start crying it's just—" I cut him off,

"No please. It's alright no harm in a few tears now is there?" He remained silent.

"There's something…I didn't tell you." I looked at him.

"What?" He frowned and sat down next to me.

"There's this guy…he came to the island not to long ago…he…he sort of has control of the island. He wants me dead. I think…just maybe I know who he might be. Kairi I think I'm right, but I don't know anymore…." I just sat there. :what the hell is he talking about?!:

"So…you're sad because the one you love is alone on the island with that man right?" he didn't say a word. "Okay." I stood up. :this has gone on long enough. I can't stand to see him like this. He must really love her….: "Young man…I will take you back to the other side of the island." He looked at me stunned.

"But you said there weren't any other ways to get off of this part besides through the cave." I walked into my house and grabbed my sword.

"Yes well one does not always tell everyone, everything in the beginning. I had to make sure I could trust you first." Sora followed me into my house and grab the paopu fruit.

"Oh…" I nodded towards the west side of the forest.

"This leads to a small boat I have. I can take you back to the other side of the island with it. but you must promise me you will tell no one that I live here." Sora nodded quickly and we were off. The whole way there I kept making sure my cloak stayed on and nothing not even one strand of my hair came out.  
  
Soon enough we arrived at the boat and I jumped in. Sora followed and asked,

"Is it safe?" I smiled under the cloak.

"Well think of it this way. It's safe enough to get you back to the other side of the island if you're brave enough to ride it." Sora froze.  
  
(Flash back!)  
  
(A.N. YAY! I love flashbacks! I'm sure you can tell.)  
  
I Watched Riku sitting in the rowboat with a ore in his hand. "Come on Sora. Destiny Island is cool. You'll love it." I frowned and bit.

"But is it safe?" Riku shrugged.

"It's safe enough if you're brave enough to get on it. Now get on!" Riku grabbed my arm and pulled me into the boat. The minute I landed in the boat he kicked the boat away from the harbor and started off towards destiny island.

"RIKU!" He started laughing and soon enough I couldn't help be laugh to. The thing is….I'm glad he showed me that place. Some of the best days of my life were spent on that island with Riku….  
  
(End Flash Back)  
  
"Are you getting in or not?" Sora jumped into the boat and sat down a big smile on his face.

"I know who you are." I froze. :What?! Damn I knew I should of never done this!:

"You…do?" Sora nodded.

"Yup. I know who you are. You're Shadow." It took all I had not to let on the breath I was holding in relief.

"Umm…who's shadow?" Sora just kept on smiling.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you're here shadow, but if you have seen Riku or you know where he is…tell him I said hi okay? Cause I know saying I miss him will just get him madder at me.": Madder at you….how can you think that? I'm not mad….: I started rowing the boat down the river that lead into the ocean which was just right there next to destiny island.

"Actually, Riku, isn't mad at you Sora. He just wanted you to move on so you could have a better life." Sora sighed.

"So you have talked to him ?" I was quiet then answered.

"Yes…about a week after he had run away. He came to me and explained to me he was sick of messing everything up. So he said the only way to fix things were to leave and not come back." Sora sighed and lowered his head.

"I wish Kairi, would of let me talk to him. I never wanted Riku, to leave. He's my best friend and I'd do anything to get him back. But I guess it's to late now." I shrugged.

"Guess it is."   
  
(half an hour later)   
  
We arrived at destiny island a little over a half an hour. Sora climbed out of the boat and just stood there for a moment. "You know. You should really go back to where you came from. Riku, once told me that you and him were alike. And that you had a friend just like me, if that's true. Then your friend really, really misses you." I remained silent. "And….Shadow I want you to come with me. To at least talk to your grandma and explain to here about Riku. She's been really sad sense he left to." I thought about it for a minute. :Should I really go? Should I really risk talking to my grandma…do I really have much of a choice?: I stood up and got out of the boat. I tied the boat to a near by tree and followed Sora to my grandma's house.   
  
Everything looked more or less the same. Tidus and the others were taller. Tidus and Wakka had both gotten better at blitz ball. Selphie seemed to be obsessed with watching Tidus, and Tidus alone. Soon enough we made it to my house. The house was different then before. Instead of white, it had been painted a light blue. I followed Sora up to the door and he knocked. Soon I heard footsteps and my grandma opened the door. She smiled and Sora and said, "Sora. What brings you over here?" Sora smiled.

"This is Riku's cousin, Shadow. He saw Riku a week after Riku disappeared." My grandma blinked.

"Sora, Riku doesn't have a cousin named shadow." :Damn why did I ever tell him that story!?: Sora frowned.

"But….Riku told me that he a cousin named shadow, and that he disappeared…." My grandma shook her head.

"Sora. I'm sorry, but this boy is lying." I froze. My grandma had put her hands on the top of my cloak. "Now just who are you boy?" I quickly pulled away from her.

"No one!" With that I ran. I ran as fast as I could all the way back to the beach where my boat would be waiting. Sora, must have had other plans for me because he was chasing after me.

"SHADOW! STOP!" I kept on going and until a figure stepped out from behind the paopu fruit island. I noticed Sora had stopped yelling and I turned around to see what was going on.

"Sora. Are you ready to pay off your debt yet?" I saw Sora frown and he backed up a few spaces.

"I can't pay you until a few months later. I already told you that." The man pulled the cloak from off his head reviling grayish silver hair, but a young face. He looked no older then maybe 17.

"I don't like that reply Sora. I looked for the boy and you promise to pay up whether I found him or not." Sora took another desperate step back.

"I know! You never did find him, but I know I'll pay you back. I promise." The guy pulled out a long sword.

"That answer isn't good enough." At that moment I knew why I had come back to the island. I cursed under my breath and the next few minutes all seemed to go in slow motion. I saw Kairi arrive at the island an umbrella in her hand and looking at the scene in front of her. I saw myself running and getting in between Sora and the guy with the sword. I felt the wind blow at the same time (A.N. ; I didn't say anything, but the storm never did stop.) rain hit my skin like small daggers. I felt the sword go slowly into my chest and blood start to flow out of it. I felt the wind blow the hood of my cloak off and I heard both sora's, kairi's, and the man scream.: but…why is the man screaming…?:

"RIKU!" My vision started to go black. I slowly turned around and looked Sora in the eyes.

"Found me Sora….." I fell onto my face and let the blackness take me.

* * *

(Wow!!!!!! UPDATED! YAY! ::does a small dance;: anyway…umm this is how I set up the chapter lol. And this isn't the last chapter either! Nope! ::shakes head:: more is to come! ;:nods:: So I hope you enjoyed these 5 pages! I'll update soon! Ja 


	7. Wounds

* * *

Wow did you people really think I'd let Riku die?! I'm not that evil! Or am I? Well guess you have to read to find out. It took me only an hour to come up with this well I was thinking of ideas. ::nods:: yup! So!!!!!!! Without farther ado thanks for the reviews! And here it is!

I no own kingdom hearts or the song aura!

* * *

Chapter 7, Wounds

I watched wide-eyed as Riku started to fall to the sand. "Riku!" I caught him before he fell into the sand. He smiled at me and then passed out in my arms. I looked up at the Sephiroth. "How could you?!" Sephiroth took Riku out of my arms and stood up. I was on my feet instantly. "Let him go! Riku's done nothing!" Sephiroth snorted at me.

"Sora, do your people really have anything that can help save him?" I remained quiet. I knew they didn't. "As I thought. Come with if you must, but I'm going to save him." Sephiroth started walking towards the shore and I quickly started following. Kairi ran up and grabbed the back of my shirt.

"No Sora!" Riku's already dying, but you are very much alive. I'm not letting you go!" I felt tears rim my eyes as I saw Sephiroth disappear holding Riku. I turned around and looked at Kairi. All of my sadness turned to anger. It's kairi's fault.

(Flash back)

Come on Sora lets go swimming!" I frowned.

"What about Riku?" Kairi just smiled.

"Oh he can come join us later. Come on!"

(Flash)

(A.N. This just means it's going from one flash back to another! ::nods:: )

"Hi I'm Kairi." I smiled at her.

"Hi. I'm Sora and this is my best friend Riku." Riku smiled brightly and held out his hand and giving it a small wave said.

"Welcome to destiny island, Where anyone can do anything, but I own Sora." I turned to Riku and punched him playfully.

"Riku." Kairi giggled loudly.

"Yeah well Sora's mine now." Riku smiled at Kairi and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

(Flash) 

"Come on Sora! We know when we aren't wanted! If Riku doesn't want us as friends then fine!" Kairi dragged me out of the house."

(End flash backs)

:It's all her fault why Riku left, why Riku and I weren't as good as friends like we used to be. It was all her fault. It's always been her fault!: I felt like my eyes may of started glowing and maybe they did because Kairi let go of my shirt and took a few steps back. "You damn bitch! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU!?" Her eyes widen a bit and she started backing away now slowly though.

"Sora, what are you talking about?" I took a step foreword.

"SEPHIROTH IS GOING TO SAVE RIKU NOT KILL HIM! HE WASN'T GOING TO HURT ANYONE!" Kairi took a step foreword her eyes blazing and slapped me across the face.

"SORA! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!" I stood there my mind went blank. All I could think of was Riku, alone, and dying with Sephiroth. Not me, but Sephiroth it isn't right. "Sora. Listen to me Riku isn't coming back. I know you're mad, but I know you love me." She closed the remaining space between and wrapped her arms around me. "I know you don't mean what you're saying." I came out of my blank mind state of mind. I pushed her away from me.

"No I don't love you Kairi" I started shaking my head and took a small step back. "I don't love you, not even as a friend anymore. I love……" I lowered my head and voice still walking backwards. "I love Riku." I hit someone and turned around. There standing behind me was Sephiroth. He held his hand out to me.

"Do you want to come to see Riku? He's sleeping right now, but he'll live." I grabbed his hand and was glad he was strong or I may of broke his hand.

"YES! TAKE ME! PLEASE!" He smiled and nodded and everything went black. Then all of a sudden all the light was back again and Riku was in front of me laying on a bed in this big room. I took a step foreword and grabbed his hand. :I'm not moving until you wake up Riku. I promise.:

Darkness. It's all I could see in front of me, behind me, everywhere I looked it was nothing but darkness. Nothing but black. It wanted me. I wanted it to take me, but it couldn't. There was some force blocking it. Like a force field was put around me just to make sure I wouldn't be hurt. :But the pain. I feel so bad. I can't even think straight. I want the pain to end. I don't want to make Sora sad….Sora…..: A light started showing through the darkness. It was very bright, but it was so welcoming. I walked towards the light and didn't look back once. I could hear a song playing. : or no…being sung….:

if you are near to the dark I will tell you 'bout the sun

you are here, no escape from my visions of the world

you will cry all alone

but it does not mean a thing to me

:That's how every one feels…no one was really suppose to like me. This song is telling me about my life…isn't it…?:

knowing the song I will sing till the darkness comes to sleep

come to me, I will tell 'bout the secret of the sun

it's in you, not in me

but it does not mean a thing to you

:I don't want the sun…I just want Sora..:

the sun is in your eyes

the sun is in your ears

I hope you see the sun someday in the darkness

:Maybe…..Sora is my sun…:

the sun is in your eyes

the sun is in your ears

but you can't see the sun

ever in the darkness

it does not much matter to me

:This is so confusing….:

if you are near to the dark

I will tell you 'bout the sun

you are here, no escape

from my visions of the world

you will cry all alone

but it does not mean a thing to me

knowing the song

I will sing

till the darkness comes to sleep

come to me, I will tell 'bout the secret of the sun

it's in you, not in me

but it does not mean a thing to you

if Sora's my sun I care….:

"You can't always care. And in time to come you won't."

:What…..?:

And then all of the darkness faded and I could see color and light. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Sora asleep in a chair holding my hand. :How did he get here….?: I looked at him. He must have had just fallen asleep. His face was red and it looked like he'd had been crying. I pulled him onto the bed. We've had many sleepovers before and slept in the same bed he shouldn't mind. I started to fall asleep and the voice that spoke to me in my mind faded out of my thoughts. All I could think about was Sora.

* * *

Wow. It took me awhile to update! But still not as long as before!!!!!!!

Enjoy this and hopefully the paragraphs are fixed up at least a little bit! I'm trying it doesn't seem to be working but I am trying. Now I want to know if you'd like me to throw some back ground info in. like I can write about like when they were little and stuff. And maybe things after when the fanfic is done. But it's all up to you. Let me know though or I won't be able to do it will I? Lol. Lol so enjoy and I'll update ASAP people! And don't forget to add your umm….2 cents in on whether I should write the backgrounds or not. Ja ne until then! ::nods and waves bye::


	8. In The Beginning

Wow I've actually updated! YAY FOR ME! ::bows:: lol j/k I've been updating a lot more then usual, no? lol anyway…. ; I'm going to try the background stories. Why? Well 3 people want it…and I think that's enough. It is in my book, but the normal story isn't over! It isn't! things both good and bad are on the way!!! ::nod nod:: in fact! What I might do is update twice a day. Or something….lol I don't know but this is the first chapter for the umm…..backgrounds? You can think of this one like one of Sora's dreams…you'll see what I mean…lol you really could…..and…at some point Riku's dreams....::coughs::…yeah…well umm…ENJOY!

* * *

Ch,8: In the beginning

I looked around trying to spot the boy I had met yesterday. He was a year older then me, but I didn't mind. We were friends. :I hope: Running around town I finally found him.

"he--" I stopped seeing him with two other boys. One the same age as Riku and the other one looked my age. :I guess Riku was lying when he said, "We should be friends.": I turned and the heard Riku call me.

"Sora! Over here!" I turned around and saw that Riku, raised his hand up into the air so there was no way I could miss him. :Oh well.: I ran down the street to where Riku and the other two kids were at. When I got over there Riku introduced us. Riku pointed to the boy his age. "This is Wakka." Wakka nodded to me.

"Nice to meet you, ya." I smiled at his accent the other boy was named Tidus. Riku explained to us how he got a boat and that we were going to go to destiny island.

"But Riku!" I complained as he dragged me down the road. The other two boys following on there own free will. "That island is for the older kids only!" Riku just shook his head and kept on dragging me.

"Sora, all of those kids older then us are just that. Old. We'll have the island to ourselves. my stomach did a sort of a summersault.

"Riku, you can't even row a boat!" Riku stopped and stared at me. I froze. :he's older and stronger, and how do I know if he can row a boat or not?!: Riku let my arm go.

"Fine. If you don't want to go…." His voice was sad, but as he went on it started to take an angry, cold tone to it. "I don't care if you want to stay, then stay." something told me to just trust him. That he needed me, and me rejecting his friendship would destroy him very slowly. At least mentally. This was just his way of trying to make it not hurt…I blinked. :How did I know that?!?!:

"Okay. I'll go." Riku shrugged. "Okay." I smiled getting an idea. "Riku don't be that way." I jumped on top of him. We hit the ground laughing and when he stood up he gave me his hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Okay. I won't" He smiled and we all started walking toward the pier. For some reason I felt special. Like I was chosen somehow. Like maybe I was Riku's only real friend. Like I was the only one who understood him. And maybe…just maybe…I was.

I thought Sora was different from the others. I was right. I had my doubts when he didn't trust me. But he quickly came around and trusted me. And now I don't even have to drag him to the island, he's coming on his own free will. I think maybe. I finally found someone I can truly trust. Maybe this is the beginning of the friendship I've always wanted.

We made it to the pier and Riku quickly jumped into the boat. I looked at it slowly. "Riku?" I asked cautiously I Watched Riku sitting in the rowboat with a ore in his hand.

"Come on Sora. Destiny Island is cool. You'll love it." I frowned and bit.

"But is it safe?" Riku shrugged. "It's safe enough if you're brave enough to get on it. Now get on!" Riku grabbed my arm and pulled me into the boat. The minute I landed in the boat he kicked the boat away from the harbor and started off towards destiny island.

"RIKU!" He started laughing and soon enough I couldn't help be laugh to. After Wakka and Tidus jumped in I got pushed forward and couldn't help, but clutch onto Riku the whole way there. we finally made it to the island. He pointed to one spot that was taller then the others. He explained that sense he brought us here first that would be his spot, but anyone could go up there, whenever they wanted to, as long as they didn't interrupt his thinking. We agreed.

I spent most of the day exploring the island with Riku. Tidus and Wakka explored the other side. Before we left we made a map for each of us so we knew exactly where everything was. I yawned sleepily and stretched out in the boat on the way back. I was a bit tired, but I wanted to say up. I didn't want to miss a thing while laying here in the boat. What seemed like hours -but were really just minutes- we got to the pier and Riku jumped out of the boat with just as much energy as he did when I first saw him today. I blinked at him. "How can you have so much energy left Riku?" He smiled the neon lights from a few of the stores hitting his back making him look like he was glowing.

"I usually stay up most of the night. Night is better then the day." I nodded slowly pulling myself out of the boat. Wakka and Tidus got out soon after and we started walking together home. First to leave are small group was Tidus and then Wakka. Both Riku and I lived on the other side of the town so we walked back together. We talked about lot of things are favorite colors and are birthdays. By the time we got to my house I could probably write at the least ten pages of things all on Riku, but it was only the beginning I now understood that. Each day was a new adventure. Riku and I had become inseparable. We were always together and exploring, trying to find new things, thinking up new ideas. We were as close as can be until Wakka and Tidus introduced us to a new game.

"Okay. Usually there are more then this on a team, but sense it's just us four we'll have to make do with two players on a team." Wakka pointed to Riku. "Now Riku, you can be on my team, yea. And Sora, you're with Tidus." Slowly I walked away from Riku and over to Tidus. Riku frowned but still walked over to Wakka. Wakka nodded. "Alright, now this is how you play." Wakka explained to us how to play. Soon enough Riku and I knew the rules, but when we played, we played against each other. And neither of us liked to lose. :I'm so sick of bliztball It sucks! I hate losing, because I hate to lose, I hate winning, because Riku, won't talk to me until the next game if I win. I lose either way!: So I stopped going to destiny island with the gang. I got my mother to tell the others I was sick. Of course they believed her. They found a replacement for me easily, a girl named Selphie. She was so fully of energy that she out lasted all three of them during the games. She was pretty nice to. But I only saw her every now and then, usually when I was spying on them well they played or before they all got onto the boat to go. Someone knocked on the front door downstairs and I almost fell off my bed in surprise. I ran to my bedroom door and opened it just a bit. I put my ear to the creak and waited for my mom to answer the door. She did and I got to hear the whole conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is Sora better yet?"

"No. I'm sorry Riku. Sora's still sick."

"Still? He's been sick for the last three weeks."

"I know. It's horrible."

"Can I at least see him?"

"No it's very contagious. I don't want you sick." I smiled. Riku may not believe, but I can make him. I walked into the bathroom and pretend to cry. My mother quickly ran up into the bathroom. I smiled at her still "crying" and turned the water on. She smiled shaking her hear and went back downstairs. I heard them talking for a few more minutes.

"Is Sora okay?"

"He's fine. I better go make sure he gets some rest. If he's feeling good later I'll have him call you."

"Alright, thanks. Can you please tell him if hope he feels better soon?"

"Of course."

"Thank you…."

* * *

Well that ends this chapter. O.O;; kind of y'know short…..GOMEN!


	9. The truth always comes out

HI!! Well lets see thanks for all the reviews everyone! Seesh I'm getting bad at forgetting

that gomen. And also guess what! Are long distance phone line is being shut off :crys a

bit: me b.f. will probably leave me now cause me can't call him anymore. :Shrugs: oh

well that means more time to update! I'm so nice aren't I? Umm…I'm not really sure when

I'll be able to add anything for umm….Sora ….and riku you know….

Sora: I know :glomps Riku and kisses him:

Riku: O.O :slowly starts to kiss him back:

Kage: See. They want it but doesn't want any more lemons and stuff. :shakes fist at them:

so…..I guess if you guys really want it. Let me know and…umm I'll write it then send it

through e-mail? :nod nod: that'll work! Yay! I'm smart right now! Thank you pepsi that's so full of sugar!! :does a small dance:

Sora: :backs away slowly:

Riku: :does same:

KK: forget you two! Anyway! I'm sure you're sick of hearing this so here's the next chapter and yes the flashback/dream thing is now being continued yay!

Ch,9: The truth is always found out (…most of the time )

The door closed and my mother came upstairs. She pointed to my bed so I walked over to

it and sat down. "Sora. This has gone on long enough. The look on Riku's face could of

made me cry! You are going out to play in one hour at the most! Do you understand?" I

nodded. "Good! Now get cleaned up, eat lunch, and then outside mister!" I jumped off my

bed and ran into the bathroom. :Now what? Well…I guess if I leave early in the morning

and don't come back till about later after dark…that'd work…right?: I ran downstairs and

quickly ate my sandwich. Finishing it up I smiled to my mom and ran out the door. I

stopped running and just walked once out of my mom's site. The sun hurt my eyes from

not being out for so long. Not even bothering to look where I was going I found myself on

the farthest west side I could go on the island. It was nice and quiet here. The beach

reminded me of destiny island. And it made want to go there even more then when I did

go. I sat down and took my shoes off. I put my feet into the water. It felt so nice the cold

water washing over my feet. I let myself fall and just laid there in the sunlight letting the

water soak me.

I nodded. "Okay. So we'll meet at your house tomorrow Tidus, instead of destiny island

right?" He nodded back to me.

"That's right, Riku." I jumped out of the boat.

"See yeah at your house tomorrow. I got to get home quick. Sora might call me tonight." I

waved by to him, Wakka, and Selphie. I start towards my house quickly. :Sora might call

me tonight. I got to get there. I got to get home!:

I woke up slowly at first and then feeling cold water on my face and became aware of

things instantly. I opened my eyes and were met with a pair of green look back at me.

:Riku…?…no that's not Riku..: "Hey are you okay?" I almost screamed, but stopped

myself at the last minute.

"Yeah who are you?" They boy was quiet then said.

"I'm Sephiroth." I noticed the boy had to be a lot older then me. He looked 14 or maybe

15. He head his held his hand to me and pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks" he smiled.

"You live here?" I nodded.

"All my life, you?" he kept on smiling.

"Just visiting family. So what's your name?" :oops.:

"I'm Sora." He looked a bit stunned.

"Sora….are you friends with a boy named Riku?" I nodded.

"Yep. Hey do you know what time it is?" Sephiroth looked at his watched.

"It's 6:30 p.m." I jumped.

"WHAT?!" I ran a bit then stopped. "Sorry! I gotta go!" I started running again and he came after me.

"I'll go with you if you want." Still running I smiled at him.

"No! sorry, but my mom will kill me if I bring a friend home for dinner without asking

her first." and with that I ran. I ran so fast I smacked head first into someone. A bit dazed

I fell onto my butt holding my head. "Ahh…I'm sorry! Really!"

"Sora?" I looked up and my eyes going into focus I saw Riku standing in front of me.

:Busted….: Riku was now smiling and there was a happiness in his voice that I hadn't

heard much while I had been spying on them while they were at destiny island. "Sora! You're finally better! You're okay!" I forced a smile.

"Yeah…." I looked at Riku and stood up. He walked over to me and dusted some of the

dirt and stuff off my pants.

"Sora. Come on I'll walk you home." I smiled. For real this time.

"Sure." :my mom won't mind…and even if she does oh well.: As much as I didn't like

playing bliztball with him. I still missed his company. When we got to my house my

mother ran outside of are house.

"Thank the gods and goddess above! You're both alright! Riku your mother called, you're

staying the night here."

"But didn't Sora--" She cut him off.

"Sora, was faking. Now both of you get inside now and go up to your room Sora. You're

both sleeping in the guest rooms down stairs in the basement. Grab the things you're

going to need and march!" Riku looked at me questionably and hurt.

"I'll explain." I said running up stairs into my room. He quickly followed after me. I didn't

know what was going on, but from the sound of my mother's voice I knew not to ask

questions. I looked up at Riku who had grabbed a few blankets and pillows. "Want me to

bring the play station down stairs?" He nodded and I unhooked it all. Quickly as we could

we got downstairs with the stuff. As we made it to the bottom of the stairs my mother

yelled down to us.

"I'll bring you food and thin to drink later. Stay quiet!" She slammed the door shut and

locked it. Slowly we moved into one of the rooms together and put the stuff on the floor.

Riku turned to look at me, but before he could say anything I fell to my knees and started

crying. He seemed to be caught off guard by what I did. I couldn't help it though. Riku

was my best friend and for the last 3 weeks I had lied to him.

( happy?? I hope so. Lol I'll update again real soon…probably sense I have no life soon as

in tonight ….:shrugs: or maybe tomorrow after school….. Kya! Whatever I'll update asap!

How's that. I hate cliff hangers and I'm sure you do so you're probably asking me why am

I doing this to you? Guess what? Suckers!! I'm still going to keep on writing right now.

Lol but you probably hate me and love me at the same time right now. :nod nod: back to

story!! KYA! )

Riku's mother Saira (A.N. I made up the name. Okay…I stole it from legend of Zelda.

But a name is a name and I'm sure someone else on this planet has it for a name. ;

right…?) yelled for all that she was worth at her X husband and Riku's father, Ansem. (

O.O surprising? It shouldn't be…okay! I'll shut up! I promise.!) "You! You can't see him.

He's not here right now. I told you he's with his friend Sora!" Ansem growled at Saira and

closed the few feet between them.

"You always say that you bitch! "He's sleeping, he's busy." Well I'm fuckin sick of it!

Riku belongs with me, not you! All you do is drink! The boy does not need to be brought up in an unloving family with a drunken mother!" (a.n. He has a point…) Saira slapped

Ansem across the face. Ansem grabbed Saira's shoulders and slammed her into the wall

behind her. "Look you selfish bitch. I want my son and I wan him now!" Just as Ansem was about to hit her again Sephiroth walked into the kitchen.

"Dad…Sora's real." Ansem dropped Saira to the floor and looked up at his oldest son.

"What?" Sephiroth nodded.

"She's telling the truth. Sora, is a real person. Met him myself." Ansem frowned.

"So Riku, really has been with this boy Sora?" Sephiroth nodded.

"So it seems. They know each other that's for sure." Ansem turned to Saira and said.

"Consider yourself lucky this time Saira." With that he and Sephiroth left. Riku's

grandmother called an ambulance. The doctors said she would live.

(should I keep on going…..you want a long chapter? Okay! I can do that. I wrote a lot

lately…..and not nearly done.)

Everything came out. I explained to Riku why I pretended to be sick, and why I didn't talk

to him anymore. I told him how I felt and why I felt that way. The whole time though he listened and didn't laugh once. He nodded every now and then. When I was finished I had

stopped crying and Riku was smiling. "I know you'd be a great friend Sora." He hugged

me and I couldn't understand why.

"Don't you hate me?" I asked trying to choke back the tears that wanted to come out

again.

"Sora. I don't hate you. I can't and I won't. Now lets play some games. Tomorrow we start

training." I groaned

"Riku! I just said I didn't like blitz ball!" Riku smiled grabbing the play station.

"Who said anything about blitz ball? We're learning swords." Morning came and I got up

as quickly as possible. I woke up Riku and waited. He didn't move. Frowning I poked him

again.

"Riku?" he turned over, but that was it. I got an idea and smiled. "Riku…." I said slyly.

When he didn't get up I got to my knees and glomped him. (A.n. Glomp: As far as I know

means when someone runs, walks, or crawls fast and then jumps on someone.

So…umm…if that's wrong gomen! ; back to the story.) Riku woke up instantly.

"WHAT THE--" I cut him off.

"MORNING RIKU!" I rolled off of him. He looked up at the clock.

"Sora…it's only 2 A.M."

"It is?" I looked up at the clock. "oops…?" Riku shook his head and pushed me on to my

side.

"Look at the clock next time before you wake me up. Or do we have to teach you time

to?" I frowned.

"But Riku! I can't sleep anymore! I'm wide awake!" Riku just stared at me. I stared back.

"What?!" He started shaking his head again.

"SORA! HOW CAN YOU HAVE THIS MUCH ENERGY THIS EARLY?! YOU'RE

AS BAD AS SELPHIE!" I smiled.

"I don't have that much energy." Riku was silent.

"You've been watching us?" I shrugged.

"Yeah. A few times." I admitted. Riku pushed me playfully.

"I knew we were being watched." I smiled.

"I know. I watched you right back when you turned around and look at me every 2

minutes. It was fun." with that said the pillow fight began.

By 2:45 A.m. we were both out of energy. I was laying on the bed, Riku was on the floor.

"Give up Sora?" Riku asked me while trying to catch his breath.

"No!" I breathed out and almost fell off the bed.

"Okay. Your lost. Don't say I didn't offer." I tired to nod, but failed. Slowly Riku made it

to his feet. I still couldn't move. He tried to body slam me, but only succeeded in landing

on top of me. We both ended up falling asleep like that on the bed.

We both woke up at the same time - 6:43- this time. I tried to push Riku off of me, but I

couldn't. "Get off Riku." he laughed and rolled off the bed.

"Fine, fine." I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of the last bit of sleepiness in

me. "I wonder if we can leave." I looked at Riku.

"What are you talking about Riku? Of course we can leave." Riku turned away from me

and looked at the bedroom door.

"Sora your mom told us not to leave…remember?"

(Flashback)

"Thank the gods and goddess above! You're both alright! Riku you're mother called,

you're saying the night here."

(Flash)

"I'll bring some food and things to drink down later. Stay Quiet!"

(End flash back)

"Oh yeah," I rubbed the back of my head. "Guess she did sort of want us to stay down

here huh?" Riku nodded.

"Yeah got anything to eat?" I smiled.

"Yup."

Later that day my mom let us out of the basement. She fed us lunch and told us to go

play. She also told Riku not to go home and that he may be staying the night again at are

house. We shrugged it off and kept on walking. Riku turned to me.

"Tidus!" I blinked.

"What about Tidus?" Riku kept on talking.

"I'm supposed to go to his house today! So is Selphie and Wakka!" he sounded excited

and I wasn't about to ruin his good time.

"Okay. Have a good time Riku." Riku laughed and grabbed my arm.

"You're coming with me." I tried to stop him from pulled me.

"But, Riku! I wasn't invited!" Riku just kept right on pulling and started dragging me

down the road.

"Only because they thought you were sick, which you aren't! Now come on!" soon I gave

up and just let him drag me down the road.

I blinked a few times and noticed I wasn't sitting in the chair anymore, but was laying

next to Riku. He had his arm wrapped around my waist protectively. I smiled and

snuggled up closer to him. :Some dreams do come true.: "I love you Riku." Getting as

close to Riku as I could without waking him up I slowly fell into a deep slumber.

Which is more sad here? I just wrote 10 pages worth of the fanfic? Or that I wrote this all in 2 days and was just to lazy to post it? ; I didn't just say that last one. Okay I did but really. But wait…I wrote the last chapter along with this one…:blinks: 16 pages in two days…I guess now probably without b.f. anymore I can write even more! I can update more fanfics! Which is even better! YEAH! Cause I'm going to , update my yu yu hakusho, update my .hacksign one, start a new .hacksign, and a yu yu hakusho/kingdom hearts! And I'm going to update my gundam wing one to! And of course this one! :nod nod: YEAH!! :does a small dance: and guess what! This is a 4 day weekend! No school!! For four days! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I CAN WRITE IN FOUR DAYS


	10. One day

hi everyone!!!!!!!! Okay day one of my vacation here! I'm loving it! ::nods:: I got the next chapter here for what once was to! Yup! and for some reason we're getting free long distance from AT and T now. ::sighs:: so that means updates will become normal again after we get it…..but until then !!!!! Updates are early!!!!!!!!

Riku: Get on with it already. I like this chapter.

Sora: Yeah me to.

KK: -- you would! I'm aloud to talk to people to you know! It doesn't always have to be about you two!

Sora: umm…

Riku: yeah it does! The fanfic is about us! Not you!

KK: ::sticks tongue out at them:: shut up! But fine! Humph! Here's the next chapter Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own I wish though! But I do own my own characters and scripts of anime I'm writing myself… ; which has nothing to do with this…

Warnings: Warnings…?? Umm…..well okay. If you guys really want lemons then you have to let me know…say 5 people who want one? Cause 1st I don't even know if I can write a lemon. I could probably try to pull one off though. But I'd have to e-mail it to you or….umm…well I could put this story on adult fiction.net I think that's what it's called. Either way yeah so……make up your minds! And I'll see what I can do. As for changing the format of the story. I would if I could! But this stupid Microsoft word processor thing sucks!!! If anyone knows if I can write stories on wordpad, or maybe notepad then I can try different, but until I find something like that I can't! all I can do is try. Thank you for your corporation and now here's what you all really want!

* * *

Ch, 10: One day: 11 and 12 years old!!!! ::nods:: (I think…..yeah that or 10 or 11 you pick whatever makes you happy.)

Looking next to me I saw Sora. He was holding the wooden sword we had been using to practice with. "Sora…what are you still doing here? I thought you left a long time ago." It was way past 10 p.m. and Sora was usually in bed by 10:30 p.m. He walked over to me and sat down.

"I asked my mom if I could stay the night at your house. She said okay, but I knew you were still on the island." I smiled.

"Oh. Well. What do you want to do Sora?" He shrugged and sat down under the paopu tree that I was sitting on. "You know I usually stay here all night, Sora." Sora smiled.

"I know." :Gee…what a smile what a smile….NO! Not again! Wasn't it bad enough that I lost are match because for some reason I couldn't stop looking at Sora?!: "Riku?" I blinked and came back to reality.

"What?" Sora sighed.

"You were staring at me again. Riku. I want to know why. You wouldn't tell me this afternoon. So tell me now." I smiled.

"You have something on your face." He quickly moved his hand to his face.

"Where?" I laughed and jumped off the tree trunk. :Don't worry Sora…it's only the most beautiful smile in the world…..ahhhh stop thinking this! I'm a guy and he's a guy! And I'm 12 and he's 11 stop thinking like this Riku! It's not right!: I pretended to wipe something off his face.

"All gone." he frowned.

"But what was it?" :umm….: "Just a bit of dirt." I sat down next to him. :maybe I'm just nervous about giving him the necklace. That he really might not want to be my friend. That has to be it. I'm just a bit mixed up. After I give it to him I'll be fine. But…what if he doesn't like it? What if he laughs in my face and never talks to me again? No…I'll just give it to him now.: I looked over at Sora and then noticed for the first time that he was sleeping. He had his head on my shoulder. :he looks so peaceful…and comfortable. Nothing like when I've seen him asleep in his mom's arms yesterday. No. I guess I'll give him the necklace tomorrow before we go to the fair. Then I'll be able to enjoy myself and not be thinking about Sora the whole time.:

"No use in waking you up." I slowly laid back into the sand and gentled lowered Sora next to me. I turned my back to him and slowly started to fall asleep.

When I woke up I felt something warm pressed up against my back. I rolled over and saw Sora laying there. :I forgot Sora was here with me.: I poked Sora gently. "Sora. Get up." He didn't even frown. Laughing I stood up and walked down off paopu island. I looked up at the slowly rising sun and smiled. Today we were all going to go to the fair with are parents. We were then going to beg to go off on are own. After watching the sunrise I walked back onto the paopu island. looking around and noticed Sora was gone. "Umm…." I walked over to the paopu tree and sat down. I heard Sora walk towards me and then saw him sat down. "Hey" I turned and smiled at him.

"Hey." he stretched out lazily and yawned.

"So what's yeah up to Riku? Where'd yeah go?" I stayed silent still a bit nervous about giving it to him. Then finally I pulled out a necklace with a single aqua orb on it. :I hope he likes it…:

"Here Sora. To prove you're my friend. If you ever get into any fights you don't think you can win show them that. Then they'll either back away or you better hope you can run fast enough to find me." He frowned at me.

"What makes you think I'm ever going to need your help?" I smiled.

"Well its also just a sign of are friendship. Unless. You don't want to be my friend." He grabbed the necklace quickly.

"No! NO! I want to be your friend." He put the necklace on. "Yeah it fits." I couldn't help but keep on smiling.

"If you ever lose your crown you'll have something to wear now."

"Riku! Come on! I don't wanna go into the haunted house! It's stupid!" :which is true, except I heard new things about this one. They had taken something's out and put new things in.:

"Fine Sora." I shrugged. "Go play games with Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. I'm going in." I took a step forward and Sora grabbed my wrist. I stopped instantly as if someone had frozen me solid. I turned around and looked at him. "What Sora? I'm not forcing you to go." he shook his head.

"I'll go with you." I smiled.

"You'll like it. They added new things for Halloween this year." Sora nodded slowly and we both sat down into one of the cars. The man controlling the ride smiled.

"If you aren't out by sunrise we'll send a crew in to look for ye." we nodded and the ride was off. The first few minutes were just like the old one. Stupid. It wasn't really dark and you could see the string from the bats that were hanging from the ceiling. Then all of a sudden the car stopped. A sign come up from the ceiling and started flashing. "Get out and try to survive." Sora read it out loud. (Kya computers being slow. now I can write more fanfic now! Oh… ; I'm in computer class…like you care on with da story!)

"Should we?" he asked me a bit of fear starting to edge into his voice. I nodded.

"Yeah. You wanted to leave and go get something to eat after. Let's get through this." he nodded and we both got out of the car. We walked towards the cornfield and we soon found out that the corn filed was actually a maze. (A.n. These mazes are real. ::nods:: I went into one myself with a friend. And because of are stupidity we were there for an extra 2 hours. Who would of thought that the little X on the sign really went out of the maze! It was only like 3 corners into the maze!) There were a few arrows every now and then, but none that actually helped.

"Riku! This is getting us no where! And I'm hungry…" :….I don't want a hungry Sora here…that's never good! Hey I know.:

"Here." I pulled a candy bar out of my pocket. Sora took it gratefully, and unwrapped it quickly.

"Oh, want some Riku?" I shook my head.

"No. it's all yours, but thanks anyway." He smiled and started eating it. After we had gone a few feet I had him stop. "Listen." Sora stopped and listened.

"Riku…I don't hear anything." I frowned.

"Maybe it was just me…" something ran out of the corn and head hit Sora in the stomach. I caught Sora before he hit the ground. "You okay?" He nodded and got to his feet quickly. "Here." I handed him a corn stalk I had broke off. "Let's get out of here before that thing comes back." Sora grabbed my wrist.

"Riku that thing wasn't human…or normal. It looked like it shouldn't be real." I nodded.

"Come on. We're getting out now." Sora nodded and we started walking through the corn itself. I didn't care if we were supposed to stay on the path. We were getting out of here. Sora must be protected at all costs. I smiled at the thoughts that entered my mind.

(Riku's Day Dream) O.O

"Riku you saved me." Sora hugged me, but didn't let go. "I promised we'll be friends for ever Riku. And maybe--" Sora bent over and whispered into my ear. "More then friends." my eyes widen, but for some reason I couldn't…no didn't want to pull away. "you're the best Riku. I love you." I smiled and all my fears melted away.

"I love you to Sora…."

(End Riku's Day Dream)

I shook my head. :I thought I was done thinking about Sora! What's wrong with me?! That thought….I shouldn't even be thinking of things like that!!!!!! EVER!: "Riku!" I stopped.

"What?" Sora pointed to a clearing.

"The sign over there says you've survived you've found the exit. Come on lets go!" I nodded and we both walked out of the corn maze. Sora didn't even let go of my wrist not even when we got back to are parents, and only when then did Sora let go, but only after Selphie started singing about him. I have to admit though. I liked the song….

Sora Loves Riku

And all the girls cry

Cause none, but Riku

Can catch cute Sora's eye

Sora had quickly let go of my wrist blushing beet red. "Selphie." I said going to save Sora's pride and destroy my own.

"We went into the new haunted house. I got scared and Sora was trying to make me not scared." Everyone looked at me wide eyed and silent. :You owe me Sora.: I shrugged. "not a big deal. When you're scared you're scared." I walked away from them and went to play some games humming Selphie's song. Sora went off to get something to eat.

:Riku's always sticking up for me. I need to find a way to stick up for him to.: "hey you. Little boy." I looked up and saw a group of 4 boys. They had to big of a smile on there faces for comfort. I smiled nervously.

"Yes?" there leader spoke.

"Your name is Sora, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah." he took a step forward.

"Good. This is from a friend." the leader punched me in the face. I fell onto my butt holding my jaw.

"Ow! HEY!" I got to my feet. The necklace Riku had given me fell out of my shirt. A few of the boys back away.

"Hey, Jay, that boy is friends with Riku." they boy named jaw growled.

"Duh! We knew that when we took the job! Just get him!" They ran at me and for the first time in my life I cried for help from someone other then my mom.

"RIKU! HELP!" They came at me and I punched one of them. He grabbed his nose and tried to stopp the blood from flowing out. "RIKU!"

"RIKU! HELP!" A pause. I looked up from the game I was playing. "RIKU!" :That's Sora!: I ran away from the pin ball machine to where I heard Sora. I saw Sora surrounded by 4 boys. One of them was trying to stop there nose from bleeding.

"No one hurts Sora." I said growling. Two of the boys looked at me quickly.

"Jay! Riku's here!" There leader jay looked up at me.

"Shit! Fine! Let's get out of here! We can finish the job later!" They took off running." (A.n. ::wants to write more but yucky computer class makes me work now…) (A.N. YEAH! World geography! I can write more now!) I ran after them.

"Sora! Come on!" He nodded and we both ran after them. As we were running we each found a stick and had picked it up and kept running. (A.N. What are the odds??? Lol.) Sora was a bit behind me and I walked towards the boys. They were cornered into an alley. Smiling I got into a fighting position. "Dare touch my friend?" They all visibly flinched. I kept on smiling venom dripping from my voice. "Time to pay!" I ran at them and they had no where to go. I lifted the stick into the air and swung it as hard as I could into one of the boy's head. The boy that I hit let out a small cry and fell to the ground. Seeing the blood flow from the boy's head after he hit the cement gave me a sick satisfaction. The others were screaming and begging for mercy. :That's right. So many people are scared to do something bad. So many fear the dark, but I won't be scared if it's to protect Sora!:

"Riku…." somehow Sora's voice snapped me back to reality. :No…Sora hates the dark…I don't want him to hate me..: I felt weak and just wanted to sleep. I started swaying and my eyes went out of focus, then back in, and back out again, and again, and again. I felt someone catch me. "Riku! Are you alright?!" he sounded worried. He shouldn't worry. No one should worry about me. I heard one of the boys start talking to him.

"How can you be friends with a monster like that?!"

"He's not a monster!"

"Look what he did to are friend!"

"You attacked me first! He was just protecting me!"

"Not with a weapon!"

"….."

"His eyes went red to! Explain that!"

"Shut up!" I don't know if anything else was said. I couldn't stay awake and let sleep take me.

* * *

Wow…I scare myself sometimes. Well there's the next chapter! I hope you like it and remember I want 5 people to tell me that they want a lemon and whether I should just e-mail it or have to take all of this story to adult fiction.net …….it'd be easier to e-mail. Lol but well…it's up to you guys! Ja Ne until next chapter!


	11. Waking Up

Wow…..well I got two reviews…lol are you people getting sick of this or something? ; hope I'm not doing that bad of a job. Anyway umm…here's the next ch! enjoy I guess for those three who did review thanks for the reviews! And sense umm…you are the only two who reviewed the voting stands as

Lemon: yes: 2 No: 0

E-mail: 2

Adultfiction.net: 0

Remember 5 people at least….okay…maybe 3??? I just want to know what you people want! Is that so bad???????????? ::crys::

Maybe you're all just made cause it's on a cliff hanger? Well here's the next chapter enjoy please.

Disclaimer: you know the drill! I own nothing but my computer and…….umm…well I do own a copy of kingdom hearts does that count?

Riku: -- no

KK: ; didn't think so

* * *

Ch,11: Waking up

I blinked the sun or some kind of light out of my eyes. "He's awake!" I sat up and my head felt all dizzy so I quickly laid down. "Riku's awake!" :that voice…that wonderful beautiful voice…..Sora…: I lifted my hand this time and someone quickly grabbed it. "Riku you're okay." :I'd know that grip anywhere. Sora….:

"I think…so…" for some reason it took a lot of energy for me to talk. I wonder why. "Sora…what's wrong with me..?" Sora didn't answer. "Sora?" He squeezed my hand gently.

"The doctor said you got hit in the head." I frowned.

"But Sora, I didn't get hit in the head." He was silent, maybe nodding, but I couldn't see.

"I know. Riku…when you were fighting those boys…what happened to you?" Still frowning I tried to think back.

(flash back)

"RIKU! HELP!" A pause. I looked up from the game I was playing. "RIKU!" :That's Sora!: I ran away from the pin ball machine to where I heard Sora. I saw Sora surrounded by 4 boys. One of them was trying to stop there nose from bleeding.

"No one hurts Sora." I said growling. Two of the boys looked at me quickly.

"Jay! Riku's here!" There leader jay looked up at me.

"Shit! Fine! Let's get out of here! We can finish the job later!" They took off running. I ran after them.

"Sora! Come on!" He nodded and we both ran after them. As we were running we each found a stick and had picked it up and kept running. Sora was a bit behind me and I walked towards the boys. They were cornered into an alley. Smiling I got into a fighting position. "Dare touch my friend?" They all visibly flinched. I kept on smiling venom dripping from my voice. "Time to pay!" I ran at them and they had no where to go. I lifted the stick into the air and swung it as hard as I could into one of the boy's head. The boy that I hit let out a small cry and fell to the ground. Seeing the blood flow from the boy's head after he hit the cement gave me a sick satisfaction. The others were screaming and begging for mercy. :That's right. So many people are scared to do something bad. So many fear the dark, but I won't be scared if it's to protect Sora!:

"Riku…." somehow Sora's voice snapped me back to reality. :No…Sora hates the dark…I don't want him to hate me..: I felt weak and just wanted to sleep. I started swaying and my eyes went out of focus, then back in, and back out again, and again, and again. I felt someone catch me. "Riku! Are you alright?!" he sounded worried. He shouldn't worry. No one should worry about me. I heard one of the boys start talking to him.

"How can you be friends with a monster like that?!"

"He's not a monster!"

"Look what he did to are friend!"

"You attacked me first! He was just protecting me!"

"Not with a weapon!"

"….."

"His eyes went red to! Explain that!"

"Shut up!"

(End flash back)

I told Sora all that I remembered. He nodded. "Do you have any idea by what that boy meant when he said your eyes went red Riku?" I shook his slowly.

"No." he may have been nodding again because he didn't say anything after that. I heard the door click open. It was the doctor.

"So you are awake young man. Don't worry with a few days of rest you'll be back to normal. Can you tell me your name?" I nodded.

"Riku"

"Your age?"

"12. I'll be 13 in a few days."

"Good. What about your mom's name?"

"I don't know my mom's name. I just know her by mom."

"Okay…"

"Doctor do you think he can go home today?"

"Of course. He can leave right now."

"Great" Sora helped me off the bed. "Come on Riku! I'll help you home." I slowly got to my feet and keeping my eyes closed followed Sora.

"Thanks." more silence.

"Just think of this as the beginning of me paying you off for saving me." I smiled.

"You don't have to repay me." Sora slowed down so he wasn't dragging me.

"I know but, I want to."

"But you don't have to Sora."

"Okay…but, I still will." I guess we made it to my house cause he opened a door.

"SORA!" I opened my eyes and saw him smile.

"Get some rest Riku. Your party is in a few days. Get better for that. Okay?" I nodded slowly walking to the stairs that headed to my room.

"Thanks." I started up the stairs and slipped. I would of hit the floor to if Sora wouldn't of caught me.

"Riku are you okay?!" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah thanks…." Sora frowned at me.

"Riku where's your mom? Or your grandma?" I shrugged.

"No idea…" Sora helped me up the stairs and into my bed. :Sora…I still can't stop thinking about you….why?: He put the covers up to my chin and patted me on the head.

"I'll wait for your mom or grandma to come home. Just rest Riku." I smiled.

"Sora, you don't have to do that either." he sat down on the floor his back leaning up against the wood of my bed.

"Riku. I'm going to whether you want me to or not. So be quiet and let me stay here." I sighed still smiling though.

"Fine suit yourself Sora." there was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I will." I fell asleep looking at the back of Sora's head.

I woke up a few hours later and Sora was still sitting with his back to me. I sat up my head finally clear. "Sora…?" He turned around and faced me.

"Your awake…" I nodded.

"What time is it?" He sighed.

"8:00 p.m. neither your mom or grandma are back yet. Riku…how long do they leave you alone at night until they get back?" I shrugged trying to show that I didn't care, but I truly did.

"I'm usually alone until 2 a.m. They leave at 9 a.m. from work and come back at 2 a.m. that's why I usually stay at destiny island." he nodded.

"Riku I can't stay here all night." I nodded.

"I know. Just leave now Sora, so you don't get in trouble." Sora stood up slowly.

"Riku…I was going to give…I'll wait till tomorrow." I frowned.

"Wait for what…?" he shook his head.

"Meet me at destiny island tomorrow okay? I want to give you something." I nodded.

"Alright." He walked to the door of my bedroom.

"Riku…if you need anything…or just want someone to talk to. I'm just a few houses away…just call and I'll come. You can stay the night if you want." I nodded.

"Okay." He smiled that wonderful smile and walked out of my house. I sighed and fell back onto my bed. "SORA! HOW CAN I STAY AT YOUR HOUSE ANYMORE!? I'D NEVER GET ANY SLEEP! I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL DAY! ISN'T THAT BAD ENOUGH?!" I was glad that I didn't hear the door reopen or anything. I sighed in relief and laid on the bed for a long time before sleep took me.

I woke up and ate quickly. I got dressed and went to destiny island. Sadly I got there a little bit to early and had to wait 3 hours before Sora arrived. I waited and then heard footsteps behind me I turned around and watched as Sora smiles widely and hands me a necklace with a single sphere on it. It's the same color as his eyes. "Here Riku. And happy birthday." I smiled.

"It's the same color as your eyes. :This is the best gift ever…but make sure he doesn't know that.: "Want me to go blind or something?" Sora laughed and shook his head.

"No but you gave me one that has the same color as your eyes. So I gave you one with mine." I nodded and put it on.

"Ahhh it's choking me!" Sora gave me a weird look and pushed me down. "Hey I was just kidding!" I stood up and looked at Sora. "Come on it was just a joke." Sora turned and faced me.

"Oh I know." With that he ran head first at me knocking us off of the Paopu Island where we were just sitting. I slammed into the ground landing on my back. Sora landed on top of me. "Thanks for catching me Riku." He stood up and stepped on my stomach.

"No problem moron." I grabbed his foot and pulled him back down. Sora screamed like a girl.

"HEY NO FAIR RIKU!" I laughed uncontrollably and slowly stood up.

"No Sora. This is not fair." I grabbed his foot again and dragged him into the water. As soon as a big wave came I left him there and ran.

"RIKU I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Sora had gotten a lot faster and stronger a lot quicker then I had thought. Before I knew it he had jumped and landed on top of me. "Got you Riku." He smiled. :Idea.: I turned over so he was sitting on my stomach.

"Gee Sora. Do you love touching me or something? First holding my wrist when we went into the haunted house. Then when we were running out. And now you're laying on me?" Sora blushed and quickly got off.

"SHUT UP RIKU!" I smiled.

"I was just kidding." I wrapped an my arm around his shoulders. "Come on. Let's go back to the island and get some ice cream." he nodded still blushing.

"Okay."

(Sora's version of what just happened.)

I woke up and then got ready. I was going to meet Riku at destiny island today. :I can't wait to give him the necklace.: I ate and ran out the door after saying bye to my mom. Walking over to the island I smiled and handed him the necklace.

"Here Riku. And happy birthday." Riku just looked at it. :He hates it! NO!!!!!!!!!:

"It's the same color as your eyes. What do you want me to go blind or something?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No but, you gave me one that has the same color as your eyes. So I gave you one with mine." He nodded and put it on.

"Ahhh! It's choking me!" I gave him a weird look and pushed him down. :fine hate me Riku!: I almost started crying. "Hey I was just kidding!" :Really!? YES!: he stood up and looked at me. "Come on it was just a joke." I turned and faced him smiling.

"Oh I know." With that I ran head first at him knocking us off of the Paopu Island where we were just sitting. He slammed into the ground landed on his back. I landed on top of him. "Thanks for catching me Riku." I stood up and stepped on his stomach.

"No problem moron." he grabbed my foot and pulled me back down. I sadly started screaming like a girl.

"HEY NO FAIR RIKU!" he laughed uncontrollably and slowly stood up.

"No Sora. This is not fair." he grabbed his foot again and dragged me into the water. As soon as a big wave came I left him there and ran.

"RIKU I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" I caught up to Riku pretty fast. The first chance I got I jumped and landed on top of him. "Got you Riku." I smiled. He turned over so I was sitting on his stomach. :Why does this feel so right….?:

"Gee Sora. Do you love touching me or something? First holding my wrist when we went into the haunted house. Then when we were running out. And now you're laying on me?" I blushed and quickly got off.

"SHUT UP RIKU!" he smiled.

"I was just kidding." he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Come on. Let's go back to the island and get some ice cream." I nodded still blushing.

"Okay."

We both got ice cream and were walking down the road when we spotted Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus talking in a huddled group. I stayed quiet and Riku asked them. "Hey guys what's going on?" They quickly looked up. Selphie started giggling and Tidus was talking in a nervous voice.

"Oh umm…hey Riku." Riku smiled.

"Hey." Tidus looked up at me.

"Hey umm…Sora, can I talk to you alone real quick?" I nodded.

"Sure." Riku frowned, but Selphie jumped in.

"Oh I wrote more to the song Riku! You can hear it now." I walked over to the side of the road with Tidus.

"What's wrong?" He smiled.

"Nothing. We're going to throw Riku a surprise party for his birthday. Want to help?" I nodded.

"Yeah sure." He nodded at me.

"Great. Keep Riku away from Destiny island tomorrow. But keep him on the island today."

"Oh okay! I can do that." He smiled at me.

"Great." we walked back over to the group just in time for me to hear Selphie's song.

_Sora loves Riku_

_And all the girls cry_

_Cause none but, Riku_

_Can catch cute Sora's eye_

_Sora loves Riku_

_And all the girls scream_

_Because Sora wants Riku only_

_To be his for eternity_

I felt my eyes widen. "SELPHIE!" She giggled and walked back over to Wakka and Tidus. "Sorry Sora! But I couldn't help it!" Riku was smiling and I felt like my face had a sun burn.

"Come on Riku. Let's go back to destiny island to train." He nodded.

"Sure sounds like a good idea." We both left for destiny island.

* * *

That's it for now! Ja till then and have a nice day. 


	12. Love

Okay…a lot of people were asking for the lemon…a lemon which sucked beyond belief so, I decided to rewrite it…which obviously if you guys remembered the first time I wrote a lemon it completely destroyed me…which it did again in writing this one…gah. But I think I was able to put up with it a bit better because of my friend forcing me to do a bunch of lemons with her in role plays…or I'm praying that's how this will work.

Note: I doubt this will be the same length as a normal chapter…I could be wrong…,but eh I don't think it will. :Sweat drops: than again maybe :shrugs:

Note 2: This won't be written first person view.

Chapter, 12: Love

"…Sora….?" Riku asked the younger boy softly.

The boy stared to stir slightly and slowly opened his eyes.

"Riku..?" He rubbed his eyes sitting up and yawning.

Riku smiled at him running a hard through his hair.

"It's been a long time Sora…." He said gently and wrapped his arms around Sora. "Sora…I was...scared…. I thought I'd never see you again."

Sora frowned a bit looking up at Riku.

"You said you didn't want to see me again." He said in a low whisper leaning against Riku's chest and taking in his scent. He felt like he was falling back into a dream.

"Riku…." He pushed himself against Riku more causing the said boy to fall onto his back.

"Sora" Riku was cut off by Sora kissing him deeply.

Riku's eyes widened and Sora sat up a bit trailing a finger down Riku's chest.

"Riku…take me.." He begged in a lust filled voice.

"S, Sora…what…what's wrong with you?" He asked in completely shock.

"Nothing." Sora answered his eyes half closed. "You left for a really long time Riku. I don't want to lose you again. I waited….in the back of m mind I kept waiting for you Riku. Now that you are back I want something to remember of you. Riku don't leave me empty handed." He got onto Riku's lap and straddled his hips. "If you plan on disappearing again, you better make love to me first." He growled playfully and bit down on Riku's neck.

"S, Sora…" Riku let out a small moan closing his eyes. Sense when had Sora become so needy in this area? What had happened to his small and innocent little Sora?

:I guess he's gone…: Riku thought to himself letting out another moan as Sora moved from his neck to his upper chest.

"I need you…" Sora begged kissing him again. To Riku the boy looked more drugged than again.

"Sora"

"Stop talking." The boy demanded glaring a bit at him. "I'm sick of the talking…I want you and now.." He said taking Riku's scent in once again and laying down on him.

Riku slowly gave in wrapping his arms around Sora and starting to stroke Sora's lower sides.

Sora nuzzled Riku happily showing his approval that Riku was finally giving in and seemed to be happy about it.

:I hope…they didn't do something to Sora and I'm taking advantage of him…I really do want this…: Riku thought to himself flipping Sora onto the bed and getting on top of Sora.

"Hope you don't mind the change of roles." Riku smirked licking his lips.

Sora shook his head more out of it than anything trying to pull himself closer to Riku's body.

"N, not at all…." He gasped out as Riku removed his shirt and started licking his chest.

"Riku!"

The older boy crawled on top of Sora making sure he let all of his weight go down on Sora so there members would end up rubbing up against each other.

The small boy tried as much as he could to get himself closer, but Riku refused to let him get his way so early into the game.

"I don't think so Sora." He teased licking Sora's neck and than sucking on it.

Sora's eyes closed instantly in a low moan and his fingers wrapped around Riku's shirt. An evil thing placed on his lover's body that had no use anymore. He tugged as hard as he could at the item until finally Riku allowed the younger boy to pull it off of him.

Sora let the shirt fall to the ground lazily and opened his eyes a bit to stare at Riku's fine muscled chest. He ran a finger down his lover following the outlines of the muscles slowly.

Riku sighed in pleasure as Sora continued his way down from his chest all the way to his lower waist area. When the brunette reached his waist he started tugging gently at Riku's belt.

"Hey, sense when did I let you have control?" He asked pushed Sora's hand away and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy kissing him again.

Sora easily gave in wanting nothing more than to get this part over with, and Riku inside of him.

"Riku…just…do it…" He begged wrapping his fingers around Riku's arms. He stroked the muscles than on the older boy's arms as well. Riku seemed perfect at the moment, no flaws, no anything. Just complete perfect ness as he came and his tongue into Sora's mouth hungrily.

Sora moaned softy as the kiss intensified and became deeper. Each movement from there on brought their bodies closer and kept them wanting more and more. They couldn't stand just letting one or the other pleasure them while the one who wasn't laid there to take it. They both had to keep moving to keep up with the other.

Small sparks of passion became flames and soon enough they were unclothed kissing, touching, any and everything they could to get themselves closer to each other. Nothing else at the moment matter. It was all just for them. The ritual of love making became so intense for them, that every thing that had just happened to them, seemed like nothing more than a dream.

It didn't take long for them to realize that they'd gone to far. That they were going to make it to the point of no return. By the time they had reached it though, they found that it no longer mattered. That even if they were to stop right there, that they'd end up going farther some other time.

"Riku…I love you…" Sora said breathing hard as he dug his nails into Riku's back and kisses him again.

Riku's eyes closed nodding and he returned Sora's kiss without even having to think.

"I love you to…"

They fell into a state of pure bliss and finally became one.

Finally, they achieved what they had both wanted for so long.

Sora collapsed onto of Riku breathing hard. He attempted to wrap his arms around his lover, but found himself to weak to do so.

Riku smiled at him and kissed him gently wrapping his own arms around Sora's waist.

"Rest…" He whispered closing his eyes and Sora had no choice ,but to do just that.

Sighing, the small boy started to drift off into a peaceful slumber, no more nightmares or dreams of the past. Just images of the future and what him and Riku had finally become.

****

TBC

Okay…it was short…it wasn't extremely graphic…forgive me…as bad as that lemon there was…it wasn't as bad as the first one. Believe me. The first one was just……………eh! It sucked. The people who read the lemon before know what I'm talking about. :Nods: So please forgive me, I can't write lemons! ….doing it this way, I didn't die either….wow….okay sorry for this sucky lemon and the ending being so sucky and so on….ja ne until next time I suppose.


	13. Wake up

gomen, with school and stuff, I've had barely any time to update. HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS!!!!!!! ::bangs head against wall:: And and another problem was I forgot my password. And freakin ff.net wouldn't send me my password like they're supposed to! This chapter came out a bit differently then I planned…but now with what happened. I have even more ideas for it! So, no this is not the last chapter! oh well, here's the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

Ch,15: Waking up 

I blinked a few times and looked at me surroundings. Sora laid net to me asleep or something. We were back on destiny island. I sat up slowly and quickly laid back down wincing. :my stomach..!: I moved my hand down to feel my stomach and then brought it up to look at it. It was covered in blood. :Was…it all….a dream?: "Sora…." I gasped taking note, it was hard for me to talk. Sora smiled a bit an sat up slowly.

"Riku…?" I gasped in a bit more air and sighed.

"Sora, listen to me. Go get a potion from Tidus or Wakka, Hurry!" Sora blinked at me and then took of running. I closed my eyes and waited. :A dream. It was all a dream. Sora and I…we were never--:

"Riku!" I winced. :But the bitch came back. (1): Kairi stomped across the sand and stopped right in front of me. "I HATE YOU! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!" :What…,but she ruined mine.:

"What….are you….talking about?" Kairi kicked me in the side of the stomach and I started praying for death. "KAIRI!" I breathed out. "Stop it! Please!" Kairi glared at me nonstop.

"I won't stop! I won't be happy until you're dead!" I held my breath and closed my eyes waving for the blow. It never came. I opened my eyes and saw Wakka walking Kairi away from me. Sora dumped the potion on me. I sat up and stared up at him. "Thanks." Sora smiled and sat down next to me. He leaned over and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave, Koi. (2) Don't scare me like that ever again." He wrapped his arms around me. I smiled greatly at him and wrapped my arms around him.

"So, it wasn't a dream after all." Sora kissed me on the cheek.

"No way, Riku. It was to good to be a dream." I smiled and nodded. Sora moved his hand to his back pocket. "Oh no!" O looked over to him.

"What's wrong?" Sora frowned. .

"The paopu fruit. It's gone!" I pulled him closer.

"Don't worry about it, Sora. We'll be together no matter what. I'm not letting you go. Not like all the other times." Sora sighed and buried his face into my shirt (chest). I kissed the back of his head lovingly. "Sora, just calm down and relax. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." Sora nodded and soon his breathing evened out. I laid back slowly making sure not to wake him up. "And, you are so cute, Sora." We laid there for awhile. The sun started to set and I wanted to just stay here forever, but I knew sora's mom would freak if he wasn't home soon.

I poked him a few times and he lifted his head slowly.

"Riku…? What's wrong?" I smiled gently at him stroking his hair a bit more.

"You gotta go home. It's getting late." Sora frowned and stood up.

"walk me home?" I nodded and stood up.

"Sure." He smiled and leaned his head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around his waist and we headed back to his house. By the time we got there Sora was almost asleep again. :I hope he's not getting sick…he's slept an awful lot today.: Sora opened his door and before I could do anything his eyes opened up widely and his hand shot out and wrapped around my wrist. "Sora--" he cut me off kissing me deeply and pulled me into his house.

He closed the door behind us and called his mom.

"Mom! Riku's staying the night!" and than he lead me upstairs to his room. We both heard the footsteps up the stairs and he let go of my wrist quickly. His mom poked her head into the room.

"Sora, I could of swore---RIKU YOU ARE BACK!" I blinked and was soon being hugged by Sora's mother. "Riku! What happened to you?! Did your father get a hold of you? Your grandma and I have been so worried!" I smiled and noticed for the first time, Sora's mom also thought of me as her son. Or at least close friend of the family. I returned the hug and assured her I was okay. She smiled and ran to the door. "I'll order a pizza you two. And, Riku. You better call your grandma and then visit her tonight, or tomorrow morning." I nodded.

"Okay." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're back, Riku. And I hope you realize now. You are loved." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know now. Thanks." She nodded back to me said she'd let know when the pizza got there and left. The minute she did Sora pounced on top of me pinning me to the bed. I laughed. "you little faker." He smiled and licked the top of my chest and then moved to my chin. I snickered and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Should we really do this again, so soon?" he nodded and kissed me again.

"SORA!" I jumped up quickly and looking to the door. The look my mothers face made mw wince.

"I….uh…" :What am I saying? I know who I want.: I wrapped my arms around Riku who also seemed to be in a bit of shock. "I love Riku! I'm not giving him up! If you can't accept that, then we'll leave!" I felt Riku sit up and wrap his arms around me pulling me into a strong embrace.

"Sora….if--" I shook my head.

"No! I'm not leaving you! No one can make me! Riku, I won't leave you!" Riku sighed and looked to my mother.

"I'm really sorry about this…." My mother disappeared from the door. "Sora, let me up. I better go." I tightened my grip on him.

"No! I'm not letting you go! Not again!" (Note: Yes…they still don't have clothes on. But that's what the blankets job is. And it's doing it's just to! ;) My door was flung open and a bunch of flashes of light lit up my room. I turned around and saw my mother holding a camera and taking pictures.

"How dare you two hide this?!" my eyes widen in shock.

"Umm mom--" she kept on taking pictures.

"Sora! You should know not to hide things as cute as this from me!" I groaned and let myself fall/lean back on Riku. :Mom, this is taking to long! Get out!: Riku seemed to notice my "problem" [3] and spoke up.

"umm…can you let us get dressed?" My mother squeaked.

"Oh! Of course! we're going to have to have a talk about this though." She ran out of the room after closing the door and then Riku and I went on to solve my "problem". (A.N. Go on hentais. I'm sure you know what his "problem" was)

We got dressed and walked down the stairs. "That was still funny." Sora punched my arm weakly.

"Shut up." I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Aww. Calm down, koi. Everything's okay now." He nodded and we walked into the kitchen. I sat down in one of the chairs and Sora sat down next to me. He opened the pizza box and dug in. I also took a piece out and started eating.

"So. How long have you two been going out?" I choked on my pizza. Sora looked up at his mom blushing.

"A few…days?" he said nervously. Sora's mom went silent. Sora's mom stood up and slowly and silently walked over to Sora. She punched him in the head.

"A FEW DAYS?!? YOU'VE BOTH BEEN GOING OUT FOR A FEW DAYS AND I JUST FOUND OUT?!?!?!?" Both Sora and I were now shaking in fear. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She body slammed Sora, who had grabbed me and caused us both to hit the floor. The battle was on.

We both heard the door bell at the same time. I kissed Sora and let out a small sigh.

"Okay, Sora. Let's hope my grandma doesn't kill me." Sora nodded and we both headed down stairs. Sora's mom opened the door and my grandma walked into the house. I took a deep breath and stepped foreword. :She looks the same…: I closed the distance between us and hugged her. "Grandma…." she returned my hug.

"Oh, Riku. I've been so worried." I hugged her tighter.

"I'm so sorry, grandma. I won't ever leave again." (A.N. He's nice to his grandma okay? Good lol) my grandma pulled back from the hug. I smiled and couldn't help, but blush as Sora took that as a cue to wrap his arms around my waist.

"So it's true then." :Sora, you can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?!: I rested my own hand on his.

"It is…and whether you like it or not…we're going to stay together….I love him, I'm not sorry about that either." My grandma smiled at us and turned to look at Sora.

"My dear. If you are truly serious about staying with Riku, there are some things we're going to have to tell you." Sora blinked in confusion.

"What kind of things." My grandma looked at me and pointed to the door.

"Riku, I'm sorry, but it's best that you don't hear this." I nodded slowly and Sora kissed me once and I walked outside. I looked around and took a breath of fresh air then started on my way down to the beach on the other side of the island. I figured if I went all the way there, spent about an hour or two there and then came back it'd be okay for me to come back in again. Sighing and wishing Sora was there with me I headed off in the direction of the beach. Half way there I started getting this weird feeling I was being watched. At some point I stopped and turned around. "Okay! Show yourself!" No one showed themselves of course. I sighed and kept on walking, but the feeling of being followed never stopped.

"Okay. What do you have to tell me that Riku couldn't hear?" I demanded from them. Truthfully I wanted nothing more then to be in Riku's arms or him in mine. Anything of that sort! I just wanted him back. He was MY Riku and I wanted this talk to go as fast as it could so I could be with him again. Riku's grandma frowned a bit and sighed sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Sora, come sit. I'm going to tell you the reason why Riku's mother and father are separated. And why by some miracle Riku's mother got custody of Riku in the first place."

**TBC**

* * *

1. Pretty much, I was thinking about the song "The cat came back." It's pretty funny. People should go listen to it. Lol. 

2. Yes, I am well aware that Koi means fish and Coy means love as in lover. But I find that I like Koi a lot better then Coy. It just looks better! Lol. So instead of typing out coy I put koi. ;; gomen for doing so, but most people do that anyway.

3. Yes, Sora needed that kind of "help" because they were having "fun" as in lemon type fun until sora's mom walked in. Poor Sora. You guys are probably thinking what the hell did you do in this story?! What were you thinking when you wrote this?! Well guess what! ::smirks:: the fun is just beginning! I have a huge plot twist and you're all gonna hate me for the next chapter! So be happy with this one and you shouldn't have to wait long for the next. Heh. Have fun.

DUN DUN DUN!!! ::laughs evilly:: first time I'm updating in a really long time and look at what I do! I leave it at a cliff hanger! You're all gonna kill me, but it's not that big of a cliff hanger and sense it's summer now, I can update! YES! UPDATES GALORE! This is the 3rd fanfic I'm updating so far! Lol. I'm so proud! ::does a dance:: Anyway! Thank you for being so patient and waiting. Later on I really might end up doing another lemon….::coughs nervously:: But it'll be a lot better. My friend showed me a bunch of fanfics to read with lemons in them and I figured mix and match add and delete and you got something new to give out. Or something like that. Ack. Anyway! Did you noticed that I'm trying to use normal grammar skills now?! YES! Someone noticed right?! The paragraphs aren't all put together weird and separated at random spots! Lol I hope you all are happy with that then! Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	14. Explanations

My last words in the last update were that you wouldn't have to wait long. And I'm sure you're all wondering what the hell was I thinking when I said that. Seriously, I wanted to update this a lot sooner than this. Sadly, I lost the notebook that had this really cool and really long chapter in it that explained all the plot twists. Now if you're thinking "What the crap? You're the author you should know your own plot twists!" you're right. I should. And I do, but I had it written out the way I wanted it, and than poof. The notebook disappeared. So I looked and looked….and than forget about this fanfic…and yeah. I'm here again though and I'm gonna try and do my best in recreating my really cool plot twist before anyone else sends any more death threats. So, without farther ado! Please enjoy this chapter!

Ch,14: Explanations

I sat across from the table staring at Riku's grandmother. I wanted this over fast, I wanted Riku to be near me again, and soon.

"Sora, Riku's father is name Ansem. He's what you might call…alright. To put it bluntly, his father is insane. Why the judge was so blind and gave him his brother Sephiroth I will never know." I raised an eyebrow up at that.

"Riku has a brother?" His grandmother nodded.

"Yes. He has one brother…that will do anything he can to harm him."

I sighed heading down the road looking around for just some place to relax. Obviously things couldn't be that dangerous for me or they'd of shoved me in the basement instead of outside. So, sighing again I walked along aimlessly trying to find something to do. The first thought that ran across my mind was to head to Wakka's or even Tidus's. As I got to their houses though, I realized that they didn't live there anymore. They had both moved to some other part of the island, and I had no idea where that was. Kicking a rock I kept walking down the street wondering how long it'd be until my grandma was done talking to Sora. I hoped it was soon.

"Yes, I know…It's hard to believe Riku even has a brother. Though believe me, his brother is no good. His father brainwashed him sense he was a boy, and has it in his head that this plan will work." Frowning even more I leaned in my chair closer to Riku's grandmother.

"What plan?" She took a small shaky breath and went out with her story.

"When Riku was just 5, Sephiroth was around 9. Now keep in mind, their father had a love for the dark arts. He was always going on about one spell or another that was considered by many black magic. His goal was to create the perfect warrior that he alone could control." I blinked.

"What does that have to do with Riku?"

"Sadly, as I stated before, his father is insane." She sighed quietly and closed her eyes. "His plan was….you have to believe me on this one alright?" I nodded.

"I'll believe you." She nodded slowly and went on.

"His plan was to get Riku and Sephiroth to have sex, causing one of them to become pregnant and with the spell that he used, the baby born from it would be the perfect warrior." I felt my eyes widen. How was it possible for Riku or his brother to have a baby?!

"Wha--"

"The spell takes care of all of it. He came very close…he casted the spell on both of them, set everything up, but Riku's mother came in at that moment and grabbed Riku before Ansem could do anything. She was going to get Sephiroth, but sadly the boy was already to far gone." I sat there dumbfounded. Either Riku's grandmother was completely insane, or Riku had a really sick and insane father. "If he gets a hold of Riku he will do what he intends to, and Sephiroth is brainwashed into thinking that Riku is his and no buddy else's." My frown deepened even more.

"I have a question…" I said dread creeping into me.

"Yes?" His grandma asked.

"If his dad is looking for him! Why did you send him outside of the house?!" Riku's grandmother's eyes widen and she got to her feet instantly.

"Oh my word! You're right! We must find him quickly! I'll tell you the rest of this story after we find him!" I nodded quickly and ran out of the door, sword in hand. No one was going to touch MY Riku. Not if they wanted to live anyway.

I kept on walking not really sure on where to go now. With Wakka and Tidus off somewhere and Selphie out on a date.

"What is it with these people?! Why do all of my friends seemed to have disappeared?!" I demeaned kicking a rock down the street. "It's like…someone is trying to doom me into being alone…" My eyes widened and I stopped dead in my tracks. Everyone I looked, as far as my eye could see, blood. Blood and dismembered and decapitated bodies. "Oh…." I tried to find one place that had no blood. None. "What in all the worlds…." I left the question hang in the air. I knew I'd get no answer. There was no one left to answer. They were all gone. All dead. Everyone was gone and never coming back!

"Hey kid. You okay?" I turned around quickly and started at the man behind him. No, not a man, a skeleton. I jerked away from the skeleton's grasp. "Hey, hey hey. Calm down. Don't get so worked up." I blinked a few times and the image faded. I could see the happy cheerful town of destiny island was now back, full, and running.

"Wha--"

"Hey! You're Riku aren't you?"! Remember me?! I told you about the island to go hang out on. It's me, Cid." I blinked in amazement and just sort of gaped at him.

"C, Cid?" I asked a bit shocked. I had never been able to tell Cid I had planned to run away. They had been pretty good friends though before I left.

"You idiot! Where have you been the past few months?!" I looked down a bit sighing.

"Remember Sora?" He nodded.

"Yeah. That's the kid you thought would make a good friend and he ended up being your best friend."

"Yeah well…I sort of fell for him and things went down a bit from there."

"But he was looking for you."

"I, I know. we're together now…,but before…I just figured he'd hate me…and I ran…" I said lowering my head in shame. I realized now I did no one any favors. I wasn't helping Sora. Even if I'd of stayed, no one would have been helped. But in the end, I was weak. I ran away.

"You're a strong kid." My eyes shot up to meet his.

"How so? I ran away."

"No." He said smiling. "You have up what you cared about the most, to make them happy. You just lucked out that you were what he needed to be happy." I slowly started nodding.

"Hey…I guess you're right." He smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You bet I am. Come on, let's go get you something to eat kid. Catch up on the past." I nodded and we both headed to the nearest restaurant. We talked for a long while, about the past and what I had done on the island. How Sora had found me and things like that.

"So…this Sephiroth guy. He's in control of Destiny Island now?" I asked frowning a bit. Sephiroth hadn't seemed that nice of a guy in that place Sora and I had been.

"Afraid so." Cid said nodding. "A shame to. The killed the mayor y'know? That way no one would rebel."

"Sora's stronger than him I bet! Why doesn't anyone do anything?"

"Well you see kid. Sephiroth's father, Ansem. He can steal souls. So no one really wants to mess with him…" I growled loudly and punched the table.

"Damnit! I refuse to see my homeland destroyed by some idiot that doesn't even know his way around here no doubt! He's just using people…he used Sora. I refuse to let him stay here. I'll destroy him…" Cid smiled a bit shaking his head.

"You have a strong spirit kid. I respect you for that, always have. If anyone can defeat him, I'm sure you can. But I don't think anyone can defeat him…so I don't think you'll be doing it anytime soon. If he could be defeated, I'd say you could do it no sweat. But kid, I don't think he can."

"I have to try…" I said my voice trailing off. "I have to…for myself…,but mostly for Sora. That Sephiroth guy he attacked Sora. He was going to kill him. I refuse to sit back and let that happen.

"Are you sure that's him?" Ansem asked me a wide smile on his face.

"Yes father. I'm sure."

"Than go meet him. Meet your brother, and take what's yours." I smirked.

"I'd love to."

****

TBC

Eh. Here's the next chapter. It's not that long, I'm well aware. Something though to at least add a bit more to your guys viewing right? Right???? Eh, I hope so…I want to really get back on top of things. And I'm getting there for once! I finished one of my fanfics. And I'm updating a bunch of other ones. And I'm just happy!!! YAY! Well than. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Thank yous:

DemonSurfer: Eh...I don't know if i sent you the lemon. I don't know…I plan on rewriting it actually. It sucked so badly. And as much as I hate writing lemons…I think I will. Thanks for waiting so long though.

Camigirl4k3: Lol. Actually, the lemon has nothing to do with this. It was just thrown in there. Ack….

Dark Wing Angel: Sorry for everything being so long in between….I hope to try and stay on top of things this time. Highschool is just hell though!!

Sai-ryo aura feana: Glad you like, I'm gonna try and update more. I say that all the time, but I really am trying!!! Seriously!!! ::Cries:: Don't hate me. I'll update soon again…I hope. If things go right, I will be! Thanks for the reviews though!!


	15. Final Stand

Endings…yes it's finally coming towards a finish. I have many other fanfic ideas that I'd like to get out into the open…and this one fell apart rather quickly actually…after updating, I'll of course go over the story, try and fix errors and I will be rewriting the lemon and than putting it up on That way anyone who wants to read it can, without any more problems, and no need for e-mail. Sounds good? Great. Now let's see…okay than. I guess that's about it. Let's try and finish this off with a bang, ne?

Ch,15: Final Stand

"So. That's where you've been." Cid mused shaking his head. I didn't really want to ay attention to what he was saying. I just felt really weird. The atmosphere itself seemed really weird. I sighed and closed my eyes ignoring the rest of the conversation. "You moron!"

I looked up.

"Huh?"

"Stop ignoring me!" He growled.

"Sorry…." I muttered, really I was sorry. I didn't really want him to hate me or anything, I just felt completely out of it.

"What's wrong? You guys are finally dating aren't you?"

"Yeah…."

"Well hell kid! What's wrong then? Are you just never happy now or something?"

"No…it's not that…" I said moving my glass of water away from my view. "I just feel

weird…it seems lie something's off, but I can't quite place it."

We both jumped at the ringing of the bell above the restaurant door. I felt myself go pale. The person that walked through the door was none other than the guy Sephiroth. The guy I dubbed my enemy for trying to take Sora out of this world.

"Hey, you don't look so good kid." Cid said frowning.

"Cram it." I said before thinking, my eyes never leaving Sephiroth's approaching form.

Cid was curious as to what prompted me and turned around to follow my line of vision.

"Y, you know Sephiroth?" He stuttered and turned around quickly to glare at me. "Why?"

He demanded.

"Barely. I just…he was….Sora hired him to look for me. He went to kill Sora, because he hadn't repaid the debt yet."

"Shit…" was all that cid muttered before Sephiroth had stopped in front of our table.

The whole entire diner had gone quiet and everyone was staring at us.

"My dear brother." Sephiroth said a slow smile finding itself across his face.

"Brother!" Cid asked in shock. "He's your brother!"

"I don't think he is…." My voice trailed off as I realized he could very well in fact be my

brother. My dad after all had my brother. "Eh….he could be…" I whispered not really even

wanting to think it.

"Don't worry I am." Sephiroth said with a smirk.

I growled loudly at him.

"Now come brother." He said to me smirking. He moved to grab my arm, but I pulled away.

"I'll never go with you!" I growled moving closer to the window behind me. I would not fall

into his trap, I would not give in to this guy whether he was my brother or not.

"Don't push me, brother." He dared narrowing his eyes at me.

"Don't push him." Cid whispered staring wide-eyed at me.

I turned my head away ignoring him. I would not show any weakness in front of this guy. I

would not give him the satisfaction.

"That goes for you to." I warned him. I meant it to. He'd messed with Sora. That's not

something I take lightly.

"I don't see Riku Anywhere! And no one has seem him at all!" I cried hoping Riku was

okay. What were they thinking letting Riku go out alone when Sephiroth was around?

"Gahh!" I screamed out punching the wall. "Riku…"

"There he is. In the diner!" I blinked and looked up. Sure enough, Riku's grandma was right, he was in the diner. And there in front of him was Sephiroth.

My eyes widened at that and I took a head run to the diner. I burst through the door and slammed into Sephiroth's side.

He growled being pushed somewhat to the side and I jumped into the booth next to Riku.

"I can't explain right now! He wants to rape you though, Run!" I screamed kicking Sephiroth in the side again.

"Sora, I'm not leaving you here!" he said in a serious stubborn tone.

"Than break the window."

'What?"

"The window! The only way for us to get out of here is for you to break the window behind you!" I screamed.

"R, right!" Riku turned around and rested his back against mine. I couldn't help, but relaxed a bit at this. He pulled his leg back and kicked the window hard. The glass shattered everywhere on the outside. He kicked it a few more times until there was no more glass. "Sora!"

"I'll make you wish you were never born." Sephiroth growled at me. Before he got close enough to hurt me though I felt someone grab my arm and pull me over the window. It was of course Riku, who than went on to hug me a few times.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked me gently.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Thanks…."

"Riku, Sora Come! We have to get back to Sora's house and quickly!"

"My house?" I asked curiously as we ran over to Riku's grandma.

"You were Riku's best friend. Riku spent most of his time at your house, we figured shielding your house would be better than shielding his own."

"So…that's why you always kept sending me to Sora's house." Riku muttered wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes."

"Hmm…Shara.." I said uneasily remember what she'd said about what Sephiroth wanted to do. "What if Riku wasn't a virgin anymore?"

"Well both Ansem and Sephiroth would be enraged. Not to mention the chances of him getting pregnant are lessoned. If he doesn't become pregnant from it, than he won't ever have to worry about it again."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Riku cut in wide eyed. "What the hell are you talking about!" He asked in sheer shock and terror.

"We can't explain right now." I said loudly as Sephiroth came through the door of the diner.

"Sora!" He looked at me beggingly and I frowned not wanting to see that look on his face.

"Riku…." I said slowly. "I'll tell you later, I promise for now, please. Just go back to my house and don't come out."

"What! Sora! What about you?" He asked stammering.

"I'm going to keep Sephiroth busy for awhile." I said smiling gently at him. "Just…stay safe."

"Sure…" He smirked at me. "You've gotten strong…,but I won't abandoned you." He said glaring determinedly at me. "I will not let you stay here and fight my brother alone!"

"Riku!" I tried to beg him, but was cut short from seeing Sephiroth from behind.

"Time's up little brother." Sephiroth growled stopping right behind me. Closing my eyes I turned around and glared up at him. Before I could say anything though, Riku's grandmother cut in.

"Get away from your brother! You have no right to be here!" She glared at him.

"No right?" Sephiroth asked as though it was some kind of joke. "No right. Grandmother, I was born here." He said coyly.

"You are not my grandson. Do not call me grandma." She growled.

"Well…I suppose if you see it that way…I've no reason to care." Sephiroth lifted his hand up and shot a fire ball at Riku's grandma.

Riku's grandma hit the ground hard completely out cold.

"Grandma!"

"Riku and I already had sex! So he's mine, not yours! He'll never be yours! So stop hurting people!"

Sephiroth paled and started at me in shock.

"You…"

"Sora! You weren't supposed to tell anymore!" Riku screamed out at me.

"But that's what he wants Riku….he wants to take you…he wants to make you his…and that's my job…."

I stared at Sora in shock. :My brother wanted to…rape me:

The look on Sora's face and tone of his voice sent shivers down my spine. At the moment, my brunette lover looked so sad. He was staring at me, begging me to agree with him.

"Yeah…that's your job Sora." I said a small smile creeping across my face. "And never no one else."

The look of peace that went into Sora's eyes caused my heart to jump. He turned his back to me and looked at the shocked Sephiroth again.

"See. Riku is mine." He said full of confidence. "Mentally, physically, and spiritually. Riku belongs to me."

"Riku was promised to me before you were even born." Sephiroth growled starting to shake. "And you….you took him before I even had a chance!" He screamed running at Sora with his sword in hand.

Eyes wide, Sora jumped back barely able to dodge out of the way.

Growling I ran at Sephiroth, fists out.

Why couldn't they just leave Sora alone? Why did everyone seem to be against Sora, especially Sora's and mine's relationship.

Sephiroth waited no time in reversing the angle of his sword and bringing it back to stab Sora in the back.

Sora let out a loud scream of pain as the blood started dripping down his back.

"Sora!" I screamed out and ran over to him catching him before he hit the ground. "You bastard!" I growled narrowing my eyes. "You fuckin bastard!"

I smirked looking at my brother as he went from self-confidence to complete anger.

"Finally."

"Y, you! I'll kill you!" My brother went on shaking. He gently laid Sora down onto the ground and got back to his feet growling. "I won't let you get away with this." He said choking back a sob.

'I think I already have." I said laughing.

Riku let out a low growl and ran head long at me.

I laughed and stepped to the side letting him run past me over balanced. Smirking u turned around and kicked him in the back.

"Do you really think I'm going to be that easy to take care of?" I asked laughing.

Riku winced slamming face first into the ground. I walked over to him putting my foot down on his back and pushing him down more. He let out a small groan as the air was pushing out of his stomach and lungs.

"Give in brother. Beg for mercy to save your own pitiful life." I demanded with a low growl. How dare he let someone else take what was mine.

Riku slowly turned around to look up at me. He wiped a bit of blood from his mouth and muttered two words.

"Fuck you." And than he fell to the ground unconscious.

Laughing I pulled my sword out and shoved it into his back. He let out a loud scream awake again, blood dripping from his mouth.

"That's right brother. Feel the pain I'm going through right now." I commanded still laughing more. He needed to feel my pain. To realize how much I hurt.

"Or maybe it's time you felt how much we hurt." I shoved my own sword through Sephiroth's back. Sure, I was hurt, but Riku was hurt worse. I couldn't afford to just let him lay there and slowly die. I couldn't have that. Riku was mine…I'd never let him go.

Sephiroth growled a bit and fell foreword onto his knees.

"I…will not forget this…I'll get my revenge…" He promised before falling into an eternal darkness.

I ran over to Riku quickly pulling out a healing potion. I poured it on his wound smiling when it closed up. I stroked his hair a bit and than laid down next to him. Everything was going to be okay…Riku's grandma was still breathing…and Riku was fine…and…my wound wasn't that bad…It was all finally going to be okay.

****

A Few weeks later

"Riku! You're back!" I shouted happily tackling him. He'd just gotten off work and I wanted to see as much of him as I could.

"Sora…" He laughed wrapping his arms around him. "What'd you do today? Hmm? Did I miss anything exciting?"

"…Not as exciting as this.." I looked deeply into his eyes smiling and kissed him. He smiled back at me running a hand through my hair and turned me around so I was sitting on his lap.

"You know…it's been awhile…sense all that stuff happened…"

I let out a small groan closing my eyes.

"Riku…don't bring that up." I whined not really wanting to relive any of that. It was just to disturbing right now.

"Sora…I know it's over…,but I keep having these…images go over in my head…I'm…nervous.." He said starting to shake a bit.

Frowning I looked up at him.

"What kind of images?"

"….the whole town is on fire. And…someone has you…I don't know who though. And the people that work and live here…they've all become zombies…or are dead…Sora I don't want to lose you…"

I nodded and started nuzzling him. Riku was under enough stress already.

"It's alright koi…I'm sure nothing like that will go wrong. You're probably just a pit paranoid…" I said trying to joke around a bit.

Riku smiled at me nodding.

"Yeah…you're probably right." He kissed me on the cheek and we both sat there relaxing on the front steps of my house. Finally…we were at peace.

****

END

Okay…:blinks: Not exactly the way I wanted it to end…,but close enough. I kind of left it open for a sequel to be placed in later on if I get around to it. I kind of hope I do. I was really into this fanfic when I started it…and than I kind of lost interest and got into new fanfics and so on, but that left the readers of this one hanging…and badly when I did up date. I'm really sorry about that. :Bows: I promise to do better in the future and hopefully not fall into the same trap.

Thank yous for chapter 14:

Hiharu-sama: There lol Sora did kill Sephiroth…in a weird strange turn of events….eh who knows what was going through my mind. I just hope that if I do, do a sequel…it's a lot better than this one.

Clueless97: Really? I'm glad you enjoyed them that much. It makes me feel good sense I don't think I did that great on this fanfic…lol…but if the readers like it…:shrugs:

Sai-ryo Aura Feana: Lol there…it's finished. Or…well maybe it's finished. I am seriously hoping to do a sequel for this when I get some free time. I mean…I have 14...now 13 fanfics I'm working on at once, and it doesn't always go that great. There are some I haven't updated in a lllllllooooooooonnnnnnnnngggg time that should have been updated months maybe even a year ago:cries: Forgive me!

Darkyaoifox: Updated, finished, I hope the ending didn't seem hurried or anything like that…if it did, I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that…it just did…eh…

Gehkiie: Sorry…yeah I am going to go through all the chapters and redo blocked out a lot of things like the squiggly line and stars which I was using for pov switches and stuff….curse you :shakes fist at them: I'm going to try to do that though…thanks for the advice either way.


End file.
